Quand ils étaient petits
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke ont 8 ans, le cours de l’histoire change quand Naruto décide d’aller parler à Sasuke au lieu de rester sur sa fierté. Sasunaru évidemment
1. et il a fait demitour

**Titre :** Quand ils étaient petits

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, la flemme de le répéter

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke ont 8 ans, le cours de l'histoire change quand Naruto décide d'aller parler à Sasuke au lieu de rester sur sa fierté.

**Couple :** c'est quoi cette question ?

**Note : **pleins de fautes à votre dispositions. Des commentaires entre parenthèses. Du chibi à s'en crever les yeux. Si vous aimez pas cette fic, les réclamations sont à faire à mon nouvel assistant : Gaara (si vous n'avez pas peur de perdre un bras ou la vie)

* * *

Prenons juste une machine à rattraper le temps et changeons l'histoire, uniquement pour cette histoire. Parce que parfois on confond la réalité du faux, que ce qui est dans une fanfiction est aussi faux que ce qui est dans un manga, que ce qui change c'est juste que les personnages ne sont pas à moi et que ce que je publie n'est pas officiel et ne me rapporte pas d'argent. Mais je voudrais juste que Sasuke ne parte jamais ou revienne. Qu'il y est un maximum de Sasunaru. Alors c'est pourquoi cher lectateur et lectatrice pour cette histoire je vous demanderai de vous demander « que se serait-il passer si Naruto était aller parler à Sasuke quand ils avaient huit ans ? », maintenant voici la réponse que je pourrais en donner. (Bon Akemi, merci ! Rah ce que je déprime chaque fois que je vois Sasuke méchant… J'aurais pût tout arrêter rien que pour ça : donc cette fic cadeau pour toi (et puis aussi pour te remercier du cadal sur la chanson de superbus) m'enfin peut-être préfèrerais-tu un gaara/kankuro ? lol) (bon comme ça fait longtemps que cette fic est écrite, cette dédicace est super vieille, mais elle compte toujours mon panda des sables ))). 

Quand vous avez huit ans et que votre frère que vous adoriez tue toute votre famille, il est difficile de savoir quoi faire après. Quelle décision prendre ? A huit ans surtout ? Huit ans c'est normalement le temps où on vous dit qu'une personne est morte avec douceur « mon chou papa reviendra jamais, il est partit pour un long voyage », quelque chose dans ce genre là. Lui il a vu tout son clan mourir devant ses yeux de la main de son frère. D'accord c'était à cause du Mangekyo Sharingan, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait vraiment vécu. Un môme de huit ans tout seul, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire maintenant ?

Sasuke Uchiwa décide juste d'arrêter à tout jamais de pleurer et de venger sa famille en devenant fort et en tuant Itachi.

D'un autre côté, il existe une autre personne de huit ans malheureuse. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, lui il n'a jamais connu ses parents, il ne sait même pas qui ils sont. Il est toujours tout seul. Il a en lui un démon, mais ça il l'ignore encore. Il ne sait pas pourquoi tout le monde le déteste et l'évite, pourquoi les gens sont si méprisants à son égard. Il fait l'idiot pour se faire remarquer, il fait des bêtises pour qu'on s'occupe enfin de lui. Mais au fond il se sent terriblement triste, parce qu'il a l'impression que personne n'a besoin de lui. A huit ans il est obligé de grandir tout seul sans l'aide de personne…

Naruto Uzumaki décide juste qu'un jour il deviendra Hokage pour qu'enfin les gens le reconnaissent.

Assit sur le ponton, Sasuke regarde l'eau en dessous de lui. Il regarde son reflet et se perd dans des pensés qui ne sont pas de son âge. Il a l'impression de couler lui-même dans toute cette eau, de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans la tristesse et le désarroi qui envahit son cœur.

Naruto de son côté rentre doucement chez lui, seul. Il passe par le bord de la rivière. C'est ainsi qu'il croise Sasuke. Il s'arrête et le regarde. Il sait. Sasuke est aussi seul que lui. Il pourrait juste devenir son ami… Juste se trouver quelqu'un à qui parler et qui aurait besoin de lui. Sa fierté seule l'empêche de le faire. Comme le brun est adulé de toutes les filles il s'en est fait un rival au lieu d'un ami.

Sasuke se sent observé et tourne les yeux pour tomber sur le regard bleu azur d'un petit blond. Naruto. Peut-être la personne qui lui ressemble le plus à Konoha. Oh bien sûr Naruto n'a jamais perdu toute sa famille d'un coup du jour au lendemain, mais il est aussi seul que lui. Seulement il ne veut aucunement s'attacher à quelqu'un à cause d'une promesse de devenir fort. Il fait la moue et se retourne.

Naruto fait de même et commence à partir. (Attention tadadam roulement de tambour c'est là que tout change). En effet il commence à s'éloigner, même s'il se sent sourire bien malgré lui pour avoir cette sorte… De lien avec ce brun fier.

De son côté l'Uchiwa sourit aussi, un peu. Mais ce bref contact de regard qui se cherchent et se fuient lui a un peu remonté le moral.

Naruto s'arrête, se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Sasuke, aperçoit son sourire, tape dans un cailloux imaginaire, pense « et puis zut » et fait demi tour.

Sasuke lui replonge son regard dans l'eau et se perd à nouveau dans des pensés peu joyeuses de vengeance et de force. Enfin il entend tout à coup quelqu'un lui parler et par la même le ramener à la réalité.

- Eh Sasuke ?

Il regarde le blond, c'est la première fois qu'il vient lui parler, malgré ce fait qu'ils se ressemblent par leur solitude. Il l'ignore et ne répond rien. Mais Naruto ne s'en déstabilise pas et s'assoit à côté de lui.

- Je me disais… T'es tout seul et moi aussi, alors se serait plus marrant d'être seul à deux.

Sasuke se tait toujours. Mais il laisse le blond rester juste comme ça à côté de lui. Naruto sourit c'est mieux comme ça, ravaler cette fierté stupide pour une histoire de rivalité débile, et être près de Sasuke. Il a l'impression que seul lui l'accepte. Les autres l'auraient envoyé balader, les adultes l'auraient regardé avec mépris. Sasuke le laissait, même s'il ne disait rien, Naruto était content. Il balança ses pieds dans le vide tout en regardant l'eau lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à la nuit, une fois tombée Naruto rouvrit la bouche :

- Bon je vais rentrer… C'était sympa, on se voit demain, bye.

Sasuke ne lâcha pas un mot et laissa Naruto partir en lui faisant un dernier au revoir avec la main. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de sympa à rester à côté de quelqu'un en silence sans rien faire ? Il se demandait, tout en pensant que bizarrement il avait trouvé ça sympa lui aussi…

Le lendemain à l'école, les filles comme toujours se disputaient pour s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Il soupira un peu énervé par toutes ces gamines. Ils avaient le même âge, mais il se sentait tellement plus mâture que toutes ses furies qui lui courraient après sans même savoir pourquoi. Naruto arrive peu après. Et sans demander l'avis de personne il passe dans le tas de filles entrain de se battre et s'assoit à côté de Sasuke en lui souriant. Le brun l'ignore et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Les filles, elles, perdent leur dent. Ce crétin de Naruto vient de leur piquer la place. Elles veulent le frapper, mais n'en ont pas le temps, Iruka-sensei rentre en classe pour leur faire cours. Pour une fois Naruto ne se fait pas remarquer. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, juste qu'il sait que s'il le fait il ne pourra plus être à côté de Sasuke, et se serait drôlement bête, parce que le brun est comme lui et qu'il a décidé de toujours rester avec lui et de s'en faire un ami. Il ne lui parle pas pour pas le déranger, mais il n'arrête pas de le regarder du coin de l'œil pour voir ce qu'il fait. Sasuke est concentré sur ce que dit le professeur et ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il est observé. Il finit tout de même par sentir le regard du blond insistant et se tourna vers lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Naruto sourit à pleines dents :

- Rien du tout !

Le jeune Uchiwa parût blasé et soupira :

- T'arrêtes pas de me regarder pourtant.

- C'est parce que je pensais que se serait chouette d'être ton ami !

Sasuke arqua les sourcils :

- Tu t'es trompé de personnes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'ami, c'est pour les faibles.

Naruto s'apprêta à répondre, mais Iruka l'en empêcha :

- Naruto, tu écoutes ce que je raconte ?

Le blondinet qui n'avait pas écouté un mot se retourna en riant niaisement.

- Ahem… Non pas du tout !

- Tu es vraiment insupportable.

Naruto se gratta la tête et continua de rire. Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil au blond avant de retourner dans son cahier et d'écouter Iruka qui venait de reprendre son cours.

L'après midi c'était travaux pratique. Enfin on pourrait plutôt appeler ça : entraînement. Le but est de planter des shurinken dans un tronc et de former une diagonale parfaite avec. Sasuke se débrouille super bien ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant et toutes les filles le regardent avec admiration. Naruto rate le tronc les trois quart du temps et personne ne s'intéresse à lui. Il est un peu jaloux de Sasuke. Mais une idée lui vient. Il se met à sourire tout seul tout fier d'avoir trouvé une super idée et recommence à planter n'importe comment ses shurinken.

A la fin de la journée, il attend Sasuke dehors qui prend tout son temps pour sortir. Faut dire aussi que toutes les filles lui demandent l'une après l'autre de le raccompagner et qu'il fait tout son possible pour s'en dépatouiller. Il a beau les ignorer il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Une fois dehors elles sont toujours toutes autour de lui. Pourtant tout à coup il sent une main prendre la sienne et l'entraîner ailleurs. Les filles déstabilisées n'ont pas le temps de réagir que déjà Sasuke a disparut. Son sauveur qui n'est autre que Naruto l'emmène jusque derrière un mur, puis le lâche pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ehé, ces furies en ont vraiment après toi !

L'Uchiwa regarde Naruto avec un air un peu surpris :

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

- Bah… En fait je voulais te parler, et c'était vraiment pas possible avec elles…

- Si c'est encore pour me dire que tu veux être mon ami, c'est non.

- Je voulais juste que tu m'apprennes…

- Que je t'apprenne quoi ?

- A lancer les shurinken comme tu le fais.

- Non

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le temps.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? T'asseoir au bord de la rivière et la regarder ? Allez s'il te plaît, je sais que tu as du temps… Entraîne moi…

- Non

- … Je sais… En échange je t'offre un bol de ramen à Ichikaru.

Sasuke refuse à nouveau. Il ne veut pas entraîner le blond, ni personne. C'est pas son boulot, si Naruto est un boulet tant pis pour lui. Le blondinet sautille sur ses jambes d'impatience :

- Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- Parce que je veux devenir plus fort, et que j'ai pas envie d'entraîner un abruti tel que toi.

- Je suis pas un abruti !

Naruto prend une mine boudeuse :

- Sasuke, si tu ne m'entraînes pas je te donne en pâture aux filles.

- M'en fiche.

- Je leur dit que tu es amoureux d'une d'entre elles et elles ne te lâcheront plus jamais.

- C'est du chantage.

- Du quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Entraîne moi, juste un peu, s'il te plaît. Si tu me trouves trop nul alors tu pourras juste arrêter…

Sasuke regarde le blond et sa petite tête, et ses petits yeux suppliants et son sourire naïf. Qu'est ce que vous voulez refusez quelque chose à quelqu'un comme ça ? D'aussi insistant… Le petit brun soupire.

- Bon, c'est d'accord.

Naruto lève le poing en l'air en criant youpi. Puis il reprend la main de Sasuke pour courir vers le terrain d'entraînement.

- Eh lâche moi !!

Le blond rit mais ne le lâche pas et l'entraîne. Une fois sur place Sasuke récupère sa main sous le sourire niais de Naruto. Le brun se met en position devant un tronc et prend ses shurinken sans un mot. Le blond en élève assidue l'imite et se met aussi en place devant un tronc. Sasuke balance tous ses shurinken qui atterrissent tous dans le tronc en diagonale. Naruto essaye de faire comme lui en se concentrant un maximum mais un seul de ses shurinken se plantent dans le tronc et le reste finit par terre. Sasuke sent que ça va être bien difficile. Il s'approche tout de même du blond, prend un shurinken et le donne à Naruto, puis lui montre le geste qu'il doit faire avec le bras.

- Tu ne quittes pas la cible des yeux, et tu lances ton shurinken, comme ça.

Il lui montre une nouvelle fois, Naruto hoche la tête et recommence, après plusieurs essais il s'est déjà un peu amélioré, réussissant à planter tous ses shurinkens dans le tronc, même si c'est n'importe comment. Le blond est tout fier de lui, le brun ne trouve pas ça extraordinaire. Il remontre à Naruto comment planter tous ses shurinkens symétriquement.

- Tu es génial Sasuke !!

Le brun a un instant d'hésitation. Un Flash back vient de démarrer dans sa tête. Il se voit dire à son frère qu'il est génial et le supplier de l'entraîner. Il sert son shurinken plus fort de colère tant et si bien qu'il se le plante dans la main, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

- Mais… Sasuke tu saignes. Viens, il faut soigner ça.

Le petit blond prend la main non blessé de Sasuke ce qui le réveille de son flash et l'entraîne à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci à l'hôpital. Par trois fois Naruto avait agit de cette façon, le tirant de force là où il voulait. Sasuke habitué maintenant par ce geste du blond qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir conscience que l'Uchiwa pouvait marcher sans son aide le laissa faire. Une fois à l'hôpital une infirmière l'emmena pour le soigner, tout en lançant un regard glacial au petit Naruto.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé petit ? C'est sûrement Naruto qui t'a fait ça ? Tu sais tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que l'infirmière lui disait ça ?

- Naruto n'est pas une bonne fréquentation.

Tout en le soignant elle continua de le mettre en garde contre le blond. Il pouvait sentir la haine dans sa voix, voir le mépris dans ses yeux, mais il ne comprenait pas. Naruto n'avait vraiment rien en lui de détestable.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal ?

L'infirmière sursauta devant la question du petit Uchiwa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous le détestez autant ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Aurait-il tué tout un clan un jour juste pour se tester ??

Elle devint pâle comprenant l'allusion :

- N… Non…

- Alors pourquoi vous dites qu'il est quelqu'un de mauvais ?

- Pour… Rien…

L'infirmière savait que si elle disait la vérité à un enfant, peu importe qui il soit, l'Hokage la punirait sûrement. Alors elle ne parla plus et laissa Sasuke une fois soigné retrouver le petit blond qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Ca va mieux ?

- …

- Tant mieux alors, s'exclama Naruto en souriant, prenant le silence de Sasuke pour un oui.

Le brun le fixait, depuis les paroles de l'infirmière il se demandait ce que pouvait avoir Naruto pour qu'une personne puisse le détester à ce point. Mais il ne voyait en lui qu'un petit blond aux yeux bleus, tout souriant et plutôt gentil. Naruto passa sa petite main devant les yeux de Sasuke :

- Ouhou, tu es là ?

L'Uchiwa cligna des yeux et acquiesça. Naruto éclata alors de rire, non vraiment Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce que le blond avait de si détestable.

- Sasuke, tu veux venir manger à Ichikaru avec moi ? Pour te remercier de m'avoir entraîné ?

Malgré lui le brun accepta. Naruto l'intriguait. Déjà parce que même si Sasuke était froid avec lui il agissait toujours gentiment, et aussi parce qu'il sentait en marchant tous ses regards méprisants qui se tournaient vers ce blond adorable. Mais pourquoi ? Ils mangèrent tous les deux un bol de ramen, alors que le vendeur regardait méchamment Naruto. Non c'était incompréhensible. Naruto après avoir mangé se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Merci Sasuke pour cette journée, c'était chouette ! Il faut que je rentre maintenant ! On se voit demain. Bye

Et il laissa le brun finir son bol tout seul.

Naruto arriva chez lui dans son petit appartement, où il vivait seul. Il se coucha sur son lit en souriant. Oui cette journée était géniale, c'était la première fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, même après les cours. Et même s'il avait dût insister, Sasuke avait finit par accepter de l'entraîner. Le brun ne le fuyait pas comme tous les autres, et c'était pour Naruto un soulagement immense. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ne le méprisait pas. Et aux côtés de Sasuke c'était plus facile de ne pas faire attention aux regards haineux que lui lançaient les gens…

Il avait vraiment bien fait d'aller lui parler et de mettre sa fierté de côté. Maintenant il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Sasuke devienne son ami, même si ce dernier disait qu'il n'en voulait pas, il n'abandonnerait pas. Pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'une personne dans ce monde ne le fuyait pas, pas maintenant qu'il avait créé cet étrange lien qui le reliait au brun.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain comme la veille il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, sous le regard furieux des filles. C'est ainsi qu'après les cours il le sauva à nouveau de toutes ces furies. Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois encore Sasuke l'entraîna et qu'il fit encore des progrès. Puis à la fin ils allèrent encore une fois manger des ramen. Et les journées commencèrent à se dérouler ainsi. Sasuke prenait maintenant l'habitude de voir le blond venir s'asseoir près de lui laissant les filles folles de rages, qu'il lui prenne la main pour l'emmener sur le terrain d'entraînement sans même plus rien lui demander, et celle d'aller manger des ramens. Il s'y habitua tant et si bien que pour lui ça devint presque naturel que ça se passe comme ça. Il se posait encore quelques questions sur la haine des gens, mais de moins en moins, parce qu'il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention quand il était en compagnie de Naruto. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était entrain de s'éloigner de son but premier : celui de la vengeance.

A Konoha les rumeurs commencèrent à se profiler : le petit Uchiwa traînait avec le gamin renard. Ca n'était pas bon du tout. L'Uchiwa était la fierté du village, même si son frère avait tué tout le clan, il restait Sasuke et tous avaient envie de l'aimer, il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas eût de chance c'est pourquoi tous voulaient le consoler. Tandis que Naruto n'était autre que Kyuubi, cet horrible démon qui avait détruit Konoha huit ans plus tôt, qui savait si vraiment il n'était pas dangereux ? Il ne fallait pas que l'adorable petit brun traîne avec ce renégat de Naruto, ça ne pourrait vraiment pas aller. Sasuke avait besoin de quelqu'un de bien et pas d'un sale démon renard. C'est ainsi qu'en secret les adultes du village décidèrent de tout mettre en œuvre pour les séparer. L'Hokage qui regardait tout ça dans sa boule de cristal fut un peu déçu de tous ses gens mais décida de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant, peut-être que ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire pouvaient avoir l'effet contraire et au lieu de les séparer, Sasuke et Naruto se rapprocheraient…

A suivre.

Naruto : pourquoi je parais super faible à côté de Sasuke, pi d'abord pourquoi c'est ce mec qui doit m'entraîner ?

Sasuke : dobe, c'est parce que t'es trop nul va

Naruto : je suis pas nul pff, jvais devenir Hokage et te le prouver

Sasuke : et blablablabla

Naruto : siiii tu verras

Sasuke : oui oui

Naruto : tu m'énerves idiot

Sasuke : usuratonkachi

Naruto : baka

Sasuke : dobe

Naruto : crétin

Sasuke : t'es chiant

Naruto : toi plus que moi

Sasuke : bon c'est bien de se disputer, mais c'est un peu trop calme… Où est l'autre folle ?

Naruto : pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu t'interesses à elle maintenant ?

Sasuke : juste qu'elle est trop silencieuse, ça m'inquiète, je me demande si elle nous prépare pas un sale coup

Naruto : non laisse tomber c'est pas ça

Sasuke : alors c'est quoi ?

Naruto : elle est tombé amoureuse

Sasuke : oh…. HEIN ?

Naruto : bah oui c'est un vrai cœur d'artichaud

Sasuke : et de qui ?

Naruto : d'une fic… Gaakanku… (akemi tu vois de quoi nacchi cause…)

Sasuke : oooh… Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru d'une personne moi

Naruto : pourquoi tu serais jaloux ?

Sasuke : nan --, mais je la trouve déjà dégoulinante à mort alors si en plus elle était amoureuse…

Naruto : elle l'est, d'une tortue volante

Sasuke : oui mais là boooooon….

L'autatrice : dites vous deux ? vous avez pas l'impression que vous étalez tranquillement ma vie depuis tout à l'heure…

Sasuke : euh…

Naruto : pardoooooooon

Sasuke : pourquoi tu t'excuses comme ça ?

L'autatrice : PARCE QUE JE SUIS DE TREEEEEEEEEES MAUVAISE HUMEUR EHEHEHEH !!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! 'part tout casser'

Sasuke : elle a perdu la tête

Naruto : tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Sasuke : naaaaaaaaan, jpense qu'on va arrêter d'étaler sa vie… Elle est entrain de donner des coups de batte Neji là nan ?

Naruto : mettez lui des rewiews, têtre qu'elle arrêtera de foutre coups de batte partout, et qu'on s'en sortira sans trop de bleus…


	2. Alors ils voulurent les séparer

**Titre :** Quand ils étaient petits

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, la flemme de le répéter

**Résumé :** Bah les filles veulent séparer Sasuke et Naruto, les adultes également. Comment vont-ils s'y prendre.

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note : **pleins de fautes à votre dispositions. Des commentaires entre parenthèses. Du chibi à s'en crever les yeux. Si vous aimez pas cette fic, les réclamations sont à faire à mon nouvel assistant : Gaara (si vous n'avez pas peur de perdre un bras ou la vie)

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Lilyvand :** désolé mais le petit sasuke et le petit naruto sera mon fils et celui d'akemi : avec pour nom eude-phillibert et phillibert-eude… Mais c'est vrai que ça donne envie.

**Mini-chan :** ouais, mais quand il avait 8 ans il était un peu plus docile quand même. Et puis là bon il est juste dans la période on son frère a tuer tout le clan… Lool ! Puis Naruto est toujours so cute !!!

**Titexrebelle :** oui les adultes sont chiants, et tu n'as encore rien vu éhéhéhé ! C'est pas finis ! Enfin tu vas encore plus avoir envie de les buter !

**Boudix :** en fait ça serait passé comme ça, si ce satané Kishimoto ne m'avait pas volé mes idées

**Eiko :** pfouahahaha personne ne peut rien contre Naruto NYAHAHHAHAH, c'est le plus mignon, c'est pour ça ! J'aurais bien voulu qu'ils deviennent amis comme ça, ça aurait été plus chibi kawaii ! Et donc pour savoir ce qui va leur arriver avec les villageois… Bah c'est ce chapitre !!

**Fullninja :** bouahahaha venant de moi, ça ne peut que être un sasunaru ! Dommage pour toi !

**Ishimaru :** ouaiiis, voilà la suite !!!!

* * *

Naruto était beaucoup moins turbulent depuis qu'il traînait avec Sasuke. C'est ce que pensait Iruka, et il trouvait ça très bien. Il était content que ce petit blond trouve quelqu'un qui ne le méprise pas, et qui avait plutôt une bonne influence sur lui, puisqu'il avait progressé au lancé de Shurinken. C'était vrai que Naruto renfermait en lui le démon qui avait tué ses parents, mais Iruka n'était pas aussi stupide que tous ces gens qui fuyait le blond comme la peste. Il savait ce qu'était la solitude, il savait très bien ce que pouvait éprouver le blond tout comme le brun. Si ces deux là s'étaient trouvés c'est qu'il y avait sûrement une raison à tout ça et Iruka ne s'en plaindrait pas, ça pourrait aider Sasuke à ne pas devenir un être de haine qui ne pense qu'à se venger et Naruto un psychopathe schizophrène renfermé sur lui-même (le blond ne devient jamais ça au contraire de Gaara, merci Iruka )

Naruto et Sasuke effectuaient leur rite de la journée. Ils se parlaient très peu, voir pas du tout, et vivaient leur journée toujours de la même façon, si bien qu'ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre besoin de demander quelque chose ou de dire « on fait ci ou ça ? ». Aucun des deux ne se plaindraient cependant de cela même si leurs journées étaient toutes pareils, l'un comme l'autre avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, c'était toujours mieux que la solitude. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis : des amis parlent entre eux, font des projets, jouent ensembles, rient, comptent l'un sur l'autre, et ça c'était ce que Sasuke refusait de vivre. Il ne voulait plus jamais compter sur personne ni placer sa confiance en quelqu'un pour un jour être trahit à nouveau. Tout ça c'était pour les faibles. Il n'acceptait d'ailleurs que la présence de Naruto à ses côtés, celle de personne d'autre. Il ne le faisait pas par pitié ou autre raison, il le laissait juste parce que le blond était comme lui.

Ils n'étaient pas non plus ennemis, ni rivaux. Ils étaient simplement des enfants tout seuls à deux… Et c'est là dedans qu'ils se comprenaient le mieux.

Enfin cela les gens du village étaient incapables de le comprendre. Tout d'abord les filles amoureuses de Sasuke, pour elles c'étaient quand même le comble que ce satané Naruto ait lui seul le droit d'entendre le doux son de la voix du brun ou encore de s'entraîner avec lui, de s'asseoir à côté de lui, de manger avec lui. Bref d'avoir le droit à un minimum d'attention de la part de Sasuke, alors qu'elles n'avaient le droit qu'à de l'ignorance. Puis les adultes stupides qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose : protéger le petit Uchiwa du méchant démon renard.

Les filles complotèrent dans un coin pour les séparer, et les adultes dans un autre.

Dans toutes les filles amoureuses de Sasuke, il y en avait une amoureuse de Naruto. Et c'était de celle là qu'elles allaient se servir. Bien sûr elle était d'accord, puisque le but du plan était de la mettre avec le petit blond, ce qui le séparerait du beau brun.

- Eh ! Naruto !

L'interpellé se retourna étonné. Les filles le regardaient et c'était la jeune blonde qui lui parla.

- Tu peux venir avec nous ? On voudrait te dire quelque chose.

Naruto regarda quelques secondes les filles puis il se tourna vers Sasuke. Ce dernier était entrain de l'entraîner comme chaque soir. Il lui jeta un regard indifférent qui voulait dire « j'm'en fout, c'est ton problème, fais ton choix tout seul ». Il accepta alors de suivre les filles.

- Sasuke, tu m'attends je reviens.

Il n'eut le droit à aucune réponse, mais savait que ça voulait dire « oui ». Et il couru vers les filles. Elles l'emmenèrent dans un coin tranquille.

- Alors ? Vous vouliez me dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Naruto, tu n'as jamais fait attention à Hinata ?

- Hein pourquoi ?

Il regarda le visage de toutes ses petites magouilleuses (mais ça il l'ignorait) et remarqua qu'Hinata n'était pas parmi elles.

- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec elle.

- Mais je suis pas méchant…

- Si, tu ne vas jamais lui parler, ni t'asseoir à côté d'elle. Même qu'à cause de ça elle est super triste.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Bah maintenant tu sais, alors faut lui parler et t'asseoir à côté d'elle et être gentil.

Naruto naïf comme pas deux et toujours à vouloir faire du mieux qu'il peut se mit à sourire en inclinant de la tête.

- D'accord !

Puis elles le laissèrent aller retrouver Sasuke, leur plan était en exécution et elles se tapèrent dans les mains toutes fières d'elles.

Tandis que le brun et le blond mangeaient des nouilles à Ichikaru en silence, Sasuke se posait quelques questions. Enfin une en particulier : que lui avait voulu les filles ? Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qu'elles venaient chercher avec leur regard de furies avec pleins d'idées derrière la tête… Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup elles s'occupaient de Naruto. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous (il a pas l'air d'y toucher comme ça mais il s'inquiète pour le blond).

- Elles te voulaient quoi ?

Naruto tellement surpris que le brun lui parle de lui-même et en plus lui pose une question sursauta en avalant ses ramens de travers. Sasuke avec un soupir agacé lui tapa dans le dos.

- Elles me disaient juste qu'Hinata était triste parce que je vais jamais lui parler et m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Alors j'ai dis que j'allais le faire pour plus qu'elle soit triste. Voilà.

Le brun eut un nouveau soupir devant la bêtise du blond.

- Elles ont dit ça pour plus que tu traînes avec moi.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est évident.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi elles feraient ça.

- Pour pouvoir prendre ta place.

- Quelle place ?

- T'es idiot toi. Ta place à côté de moi, ou peut-être qu'elles veulent que je les entraîne. Un truc comme ça. Enfin elles veulent certainement que je m'occupe d'elles.

- Mais non, elles s'inquiètent juste pour Hinata.

Sasuke décida qu'insister ne servait à rien. Il s'en foutait de toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème. Les filles pouvaient bien essayer de lui plaire, elles n'y arriveraient pas. Naruto lui sourit bêtement et recommença à manger ses nouilles.

Le lendemain Naruto alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hinata. Les filles se frottèrent les mains et recommencèrent à se battre pour la place. Le blond n'y prêta pas attention.

- Bonjour Hinata-chan

La jeune fille rougit et répondit timidement :

- Bon… Bonjour Naruto-kun.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Hinata était super contente, enfin le petit Naruto s'asseyait à côté d'elle et lui parlait. Les autres filles aussi étaient contentes de pouvoir gaiement se rebattre la place près de Sasuke. Naruto était dans l'autre rangé, mais il se tourna tout de même vers Sasuke, il remarqua que ce dernier le regardait, il lui fit un grand coucou de la main et le brun tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre avec un air orgueilleux. Le blond se mit à rire doucement devant les mimiques de Sasuke et se tourna vers Hinata pour lui parler. A la fin de la journée alors qu'il prévoyait de retourner s'entraîner avec Sasuke, les filles le poussèrent dans les bras d'Hinata pour qu'ils aillent faire un tour tous les deux, il protesta un petit peu, mais ne voulant pas faire de la peine à la brune il accepta assez vite. Les nouveaux jours se déroulèrent ainsi, Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient plus l'occasion d'être ensemble à la plus grande joie des filles.

Sasuke parfois y pensait. Non pas qu'il se sentait trahit par le blond, qui se faisait avoir par toutes ces gamines folles soit dit en passant, parce que pour se sentir trahit il faut d'abord placer sa confiance en la personne, et comme dit plus tôt, il ne voulait plus jamais faire confiance à personne. Mais étrangement il s'était habitué à cette petite présence blonde toujours derrière lui à faire du mieux qu'il pouvait en entraînement, qui souriait bêtement même pour pas grand-chose, qui mangeait des ramen avec cette joie inscrite sur le visage, il était un peu le petit rayon soleil dans les ténèbres où il s'enfonçait. Depuis qu'il n'était plus là, Sasuke allait de nouveau s'asseoir au bord de l'eau tout seul et recommençait à avoir des pensés de vengeances et autres, celles qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis quelques temps. Quel idiot il faisait, il suffisait qu'une personne un peu comme lui le colle et il oubliait son véritable but.

Naruto lui aimait bien être avec Hinata, elle était un peu comme une autre personne qui l'acceptait. Il aimait bien oui… Mais il s'ennuyait de Sasuke. Bien sûr elle acceptait sa présence tout ça… Mais Hinata n'était pas seul, Hinata avait une famille qui le regardait avec mépris quand il le rencontrait. Ce jour là d'ailleurs ils croisèrent le père de la jeune brune. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, prit sa fille par la main et la tira vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Hinata toi ?

- Je voulais être gentil…

- Je ne veux plus te voir avec ma fille tu m'entends ?

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- C'est un ordre.

Puis il lui tourna le dos en tenant toujours Hinata, il lui parlait à elle maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec lui !

La jeune brune n'osa rien répondre à son père.

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, il se renfrogna et décida de rentrer. Les mains dans les poches il passa au bord de la rivière et aperçu Sasuke. Son sourire revint immédiatement et il couru vers le brun. Il s'assit à côté de lui, Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir, mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention.

- J'étais avec Hinata, mais son père m'a qu'il ne voulait me voir avec elle et il l'a emmené de force.

Le brun durcit encore plus son regard.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je voulais pas faire de mal à Hinata… Moi je voulais juste être gentil pour pas qu'elle soit triste et pour faire plaisir aux filles…

Sasuke prit son air le plus froid et le plus faché.

- Enfin, ça tombe bien, parce que comme ça je peux à nouveau être avec toi ! C'est chouette !

L'Uchiwa abandonna, aucune de ses tactiques de repousse ne semblait déstabilisé le blond alors il reprit un visage impassible et regarda à nouveau l'eau. Naruto balança ses pieds en silence comme la première fois où il était allé parler à Sasuke.

Le brun essayait de ne pas faire attention à cette présence qui arrivait à lui retirer ses idées de vengeance avec une facilité hors du commun. Il ne réussit pas bien longtemps à l'ignorer, abandonna totalement quand le blond s'écria :

- On va manger des ramen ?

Sasuke se releva et ils allèrent ensemble à Ichikaru. Et ils recommencèrent à passer leur journée ensemble aux grands désarrois des filles, mais elles n'avaient plus d'appât comme Hinata puisque son père ne voulait plus la voir avec Naruto. La poisse.

Les adultes décidèrent de passer à l'action. Ils ne s'attaquèrent pas directement à Naruto, mais essayèrent de lui faire peur. Tout d'abord ils mirent à sac son petit appartement avec une lettre de menace « Ne t'approche plus de Sasuke ». Naruto trouva la lettre et la jeta sans y faire attention puis il rangea un minimum son appartement. Il se demanda qui pouvait être l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague, bof sûrement une des filles jalouses. Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, il n'en parla même pas au brun. Les gens du villages comprirent que ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait lui faire plus peur que ça. Même s'ils traînaient ensembles, ils ne rentraient jamais ensembles, c'est là que les adultes en profitèrent pour l'attaquer. Certains volontaires s'étaient mis des cagoules pour ne pas être reconnu et ils commencèrent à injurier le blond, puis le menacer, lui balancer des cailloux tout en lui disant que s'il continuait à s'approcher de Sasuke ils le tueraient. Le blond eut un peu peur mais n'obéit pas et il resta avec Sasuke. Il ne lui en parla pas non plus, ne voulant pas déranger le brun avec ses problèmes. Après tout les gens du village l'avaient toujours méprisé, alors ce n'était pas bizarre qu'ils s'en prennent à lui pour de vrai. Ils l'attaquèrent plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit, Naruto était toujours proche de Sasuke.

- Bon sang, ce démon renard n'abandonne pas

- On devrait juste le tuer

- Ca va pas si on fait ça l'Hokage va nous bânir.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- On doit juste lui faire encore plus peur, le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne.

- Menaçons le avec des armes et des coups, ça fait plus mal que des cailloux.

- Foutons lui bien la trouille jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse dans son froc, après tout c'est qu'un gosse…

- Oui !

L'Hokage assistait aux discutions en fronçant les sourcils, cette fois-ci ce petit jeu allait trop loin. Il fit appeler Iruka.

Le soir là, comme d'habitude ils mangeaient des ramen ensembles, Naruto semblait manger plus doucement. Sasuke le remarqua mais n'y prêta pas attention. Après avoir finit son bol le blond tapa des doigts sur la table. Habituellement il se levait disait au revoir à Sasuke en souriant et partait, mais là il ne se comportait pas comme les autres fois. Le brun avait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

- Euh… Sasuke… Ca te dérangerait de me raccompagner ce soir ?

C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait cette question. Avant ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de rentrer tout seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh… Bah… Ca serait chouette…

Sasuke soupira. Naruto sembla se reprendre :

- Non, laisse tomber, je t'ai rien demandé, oublie. On se voit demain, A+

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que le blond était déjà partit. Son comportement était bizarre, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Bah… C'était pas ses affaires. Alors qu'il continuait à manger, une personne s'assit à côté de lui…

Naruto rentrait le plus vite possible, espérant ne pas être attaqué ce soir là. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, c'était normal pour un enfant. Mais quoi qu'on lui fasse il n'abandonnerait jamais l'idée qu'un jour lui et Sasuke deviendraient amis. Il lui avait demandé de le raccompagner parce qu'il se disait que s'ils étaient ensemble les gens n'oseraient pas l'attaquer… Mais au soupir de Sasuke il avait changé d'avis, il n'avait pas envie de le déranger. A l'angle d'un mur quelqu'un mit sa main sur sa bouche et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre. Le petit Naruto regarda les adultes cagoulés qui l'entouraient et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Alors, on ne t'a pas dit que tu devais arrêter de traîner avec le petit Uchiwa ?

- Ce soir on va faire en sorte que tu te montres bien obéissant.

Naruto se releva :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je sois avec Sasuke ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi

- Il devrait avoir de meilleures fréquentations, plutôt qu'un sale gosse comme toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ???

Les adultes ne lui répondirent pas et commencèrent à s'approcher toujours plus menaçant. Naruto se recula effrayé. L'un commença à le chopper par le tee shirt et le balança contre le mur, puis d'autres envoyèrent leurs shurinkens sur lui et le blessèrent quand aux derniers ils s'avancèrent pour le frapper :

- On va faire en sorte que plus jamais tu ne traînes avec lui…

Naruto ferma les yeux attendant les coups et priant intérieurement que quelqu'un vienne le secourir, que Sasuke vienne l'aider…

Sasuke regarda son professeur, il avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et au lieu de demander pourquoi Naruto se faisait tabasser il demanda :

- Pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas là bas pour les arrêter ?

- Même si j'y vais, ils n'arrêteront pas leur persécution pour autant…

- Pourquoi ???

- Parce qu'ils veulent vous séparez à n'importe quel prix… Ils menacent Naruto en lui demandant d'arrêter de traîner avec toi.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond ne lui avait rien dit ? Surtout pourquoi il continuait malgré tout à aller avec lui au risque de se faire tabasser ? Les seules choses claires à son esprit à cet instant étaient qu'il comprenait pourquoi Naruto avait voulu se faire raccompagner et aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider. Il ne remercia pas Iruka et partit en courant dans la direction où il voyait toujours Naruto partir (bah oui il sait pas trop où il habite). Il entendit des bruits de menaces et de coups et sût qu'il s'approchait, il déboula dans la ruelle à toute vitesse, fonça sur les hommes en les repoussant, sachant qu'ils n'oseraient pas lui faire de mal et s'approcha de Naruto, il était encore entrain de se faire tabasser, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et sortit un Kunai de sa poche pour le planter dans l'épaule de l'homme qui frappait encore le blond. Ce dernier cria et se recula. Et Sasuke se mit devant Naruto les bras écartés. Le blondinet releva les yeux vers son sauveur et sourit, heureux de voir Sasuke le protéger. Le petit Uchiwa se mit à parler calmement à tous ces adultes méchants :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça, mais sachez que c'est inutile, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me séparer de Naruto.

Les filles avaient déjà essayé, mais il avait compris que la vie était beaucoup moins bien sans Naruto, que la solitude était trop pesante, les idées de vengeance étaient moins marrantes que ce sourire. Il ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant, alors qu'on essayait à nouveau de supprimer Naruto de sa vie.

- Frappez moi si vous voulez, mais je ne vous laisserai plus toucher à Naruto.

Bien sûr les adultes refusaient de faire du mal au petit Uchiwa.

- Tu devrais pas le défendre, il est dangereux.

- Les plus dangereux ici c'est vous ! C'est vous qui le tapez, vous qui le menacez. Pas lui. Naruto n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et pourtant vous le détestez.

La plupart se sentirent coupable devant les paroles de Sasuke et baissèrent la tête. D'autres plus téméraires continuèrent :

- Tu ne sais pas qui il est !

- Je le sais plus que vous ! Pendant que vous le rejetez, j'ai appris à le connaître.

- Mais tu ne sais pas qu'en fait il est…

Quelqu'un l'empêcha de parler.

- Attend tait toi, les enfants ne doivent pas savoir, tu sais bien ce qu'à dit l'Hokage.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'on voulait leur caché ?

Enfin peu importe, cette remarque sembla calmer tout le monde et ils battirent en retraite, laissant Sasuke et Naruto tout seul. Le brun se retourna vers le blond qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés et s'énerva contre lui.

- Crétin ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils t'embêtaient ?

Le blond se mit à rire bêtement :

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

Sasuke s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, puis planta son regard dans le sien :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas tout simplement arrêté d'être avec moi ?

- Parce que… Parce que je veux vraiment être ton ami.

Ce fût au tour du brun d'ouvrir en grand les yeux, surprit :

- Tu les as laissé te frapper juste pour être mon ami…

- Oui, répondit simplement Naruto en souriant.

Sasuke se sentit touché, Naruto aurait pût céder aux menaces, mais il ne l'avait pas fait parce que pour lui être son ami était important, même s'il se faisait taper à côté.

- Baka ! Tu aurais juste dût me dire qu'ils te frappaient…

- Oui je sais… Mais vraiment je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Alors Sasuke posa une main sur la tête du blond :

- Les amis on ne les dérange jamais.

Naruto le regarda, assimilant bien les paroles que venait de dire Sasuke. Il eut un grand sourire heureux et tout à coup se sentit fléchir, de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et il se jeta contre le brun pour pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- J'ai eût si peur, vraiment, si peur…

Sasuke tapota doucement son dos en le laissant pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto pleurer, il serra un peu les dents, tous ça c'était la faute de ces adultes, alors que le blond était quelqu'un de si gentil, si pur, si souriant, ils le détruisaient avec leur haine stupide. Ils avaient faillit dire quelque chose que les enfants ignoraient, quelque chose qu'était Naruto, quelque chose qu'ils détestaient, il ne savait pas c'était quoi et s'en fichait, peu importe quel secret renfermait le blond il jura intérieurement de le protéger. Il avait dit qu'avoir un ami c'était être faible, faire confiance en quelqu'un était dangereux. Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se laissait tabasser sans rien dire juste pour avoir le droit d'être ami avec lui. Et puis Naruto était aussi seul que lui… Et comme le blond l'avait dit : c'était mieux d'être seul à deux…

A suivre.

Sasuke : Bonne nouvelle, elle a arrêté de frapper Neji

Naruto : Oui maintenant c'est Hinata qui morfle

Sasuke : bof, Hinata risque rien de toute façon

Naruto : pourquoi ?

Sasuke : l'autre folle est crevée, elle va vite se calmer

Naruto : et puis de toute façon elle s'en prendra jamais à nous

L'autatrice qu'à finis de tapper Hinata : ouaiiiis, jamais jamais, vous êtes mes chouchous

Sasuke : t'étais pas fin crevée toi ?

L'autatrice : hein moi ? Non je suis en pleine f… 'dort'

Sasuke : c'est ça de se coucher à des heures indues…

Naruto : elle vient de s'endormir tout debout là, alors… Bah en attendant qu'elle se réveille, rewiews…


	3. Mais ils habitèrent ensembles

**Titre :** Quand ils étaient petits

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, la flemme de le répéter

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto deviennent inséparables…

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note : **pleins de fautes à votre dispositions. Des commentaires entre parenthèses. Du chibi à s'en crever les yeux. Si vous aimez pas cette fic, les réclamations sont à faire à mon nouvel assistant : Gaara (si vous n'avez pas peur de perdre un bras ou la vie)

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**winks :** tout d'abord merci de me lire ! Et pardon… Naruto va encore se faire torturer dans ce chapitre !

**mei77540 :** même si ce chapitre a tardé à arriver, je continue et voilà donc la suite !

**boudix :** j'écris pas aussi bien que tu le dis. Mais j'essaie de mettre pleins de sentiments dans ce que j'écris c'est vrai. Les gens qui s'en prennent au titi Naruto vont se faire taper par leur mère (Akemi) ! En tout cas si ça arrivait vraiment je peux te dire que… GYAAAAAH ATTAQUE POKEMON (je craque c'est les vacances) ! Vilains adultes !

**Orkimaru :** voilàààà la suite (enfiiiiiin) ! Et je t'écoute aha, la preuve voilà ce chapitre (que j'ai mis parce que je suis en vacances uhu) En tout cas n'hésite pas à mettre de comms, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Faut pas être timide je n'ai jamais mangé personne (juste mordu… lol) !

**Raito :** toi… J'aime ton pseudo !! Vive desuu nooto :p ! Et voilàààà la suite niark (j'espère qu'il te mettra aussi les larmes aux yeux uhu)

**Sasuke2011 :** la haine c'est pas grave, c'est le même sentiment que l'amour, tant qu'on hait ou aime quelqu'un on est accroché à lui… Le pire serait que cette haine se transforme en indifférence. Mais c'est vrai que c'est mieux quand ils sont amis et amoureux uhu ! Lol je ne suis pas une surdouée, pleins de gens sont plus doués que moi ahaha !

**Anthea :** ouais s'ils s'étaient parlé sur le ponton… Mais ce saleté de Kishi en avait décidé autrement (vil personnage) Pardon d'avoir fait attendre la suite.

**bou283 :** ahaha j'ai réussi à rendre pleins de monde tristounet ! En tout cas vive le sasunaru (j'adoooore quand ils sont ensembles (court partout en rigolant bêtement (se prend le mur dans la tête et s'assome)))

**ishimaru :** Moi j'adoooore les fics sasunaru, par contre j'adore également les one-shot quand ils sont bien tournés et bien écrit (et quand ya pas de lemon pour venir tout gâcher) ! AHAHAHAH Sasuke t'aurais put réconforter Naruto avec un bisous, qu'est ce que tu fous voyons (et attennnd c'est pas finis :'D) !Et pardon d'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais la fac… et tout et tout ! Enfin booon là je suis en vacances kukuku !

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto étaient assit sur le toit de l'appartement du blond. En effet depuis l'épisode de la dernière fois ils se voyaient encore plus souvent, même hors des cours et se posaient dans un endroit juste pour discuter ou flâner.

- Eh ! Sasuke, tu ne la trouves pas mignonne Sakura ?

Le brun arqua les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Elle te plaît ?

- Je sais pas, je la trouve mignonne…

- Pff !

- Avec toutes les filles qui te courent après, il n'y en a pas une que tu trouves mignonnes ?

- Non

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Ca m'étonne pas.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

- Eh ! Te fâche pas. C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas grand-chose.

- Et alors ?

- C'est pas un reproche Sasuke. C'est juste une contextation

- On dit constatation abruti !

- C'est pareil si tu m'as compris, et je suis pas un abruti.

- Hmpf

Le silence retomba quelques secondes.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à Sakura ?

- Bah je t'ai dit, elle est mignonne… En plus elle a les meilleures notes, elle est super intelligente. Elle a l'air gentille...

- Pff ! Je la trouve cruche moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est comme toutes les autres filles, elle me court après sans me connaître.

- Mais c'est parce que les filles te trouvent beau, cool et mystérieux.

- C'est stupide.

- Oui, tu n'es ni cool, ni mystérieux et en plus tu as un sale caractère.

- Grmbl

- Enfin tu es fort… Peut-être qu'elles t'admirent aussi.

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Je me demande pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à ce qu'on soit ami.

Naruto rit bêtement.

- C'est pourtant évident non ?

- Non

- C'est parce que Sasuke, tu es la seule personne qui m'ait accepté vraiment près de toi. Les autres me fuient ou me détestent, et ceux qui me montrent un peu d'attention comme Hinata ont des parents, une famille, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'être seul… Toi tu le sais, et tu m'as bien voulu à tes côtés. Si tu savais comme j'étais heureux le jour où on est resté juste assit tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre. Tu n'as pas dit que je te dérangeais, tu n'es pas partit, tu n'as pas été méchant. Alors j'ai décidé que je ferais tout pour être ton ami puisque tu étais vraiment le premier à m'accepter.

Sasuke s'autorisa un petit sourire.

- J'espère que tu seras toujours mon ami !!!!

Le brun acquiesça doucement et Naruto se pendit à son cou.

- C'est génial, vraiment génial.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Les actes de tendresses que lui prodiguait Naruto s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, lui redonnait un peu une famille, remplaçait celle qu'il avait perdu. En tout cas, il n'était plus seul.

Les gens du village n'avaient plus osé s'en prendre à Naruto, en tout cas pas tant qu'il était en compagnie de Sasuke. Après tout si le petit Uchiwa voulait traîner avec un renégat pareil, tant pis pour lui. Le troisième Hokage souriait doucement devant sa boule de cristal, les filles grinçaient des dents.

Sasuke et Naruto se fichaient bien de tout ça.

- Euh… Naruto ?

- Oui ???

- Je me disais euh…

Naruto se mit en face de Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sasuke, tu es bizarre, c'est pas ton genre d'hésiter.

Le brun prit un air renfrogné :

- Je voulais te demander si je pouvais dormir chez toi ce soir.

Naruto prit un air surpris.

- Oui, Sasuke tu es vraiment bizarre.

- Hmpf

Mais le blond retrouva vite son sourire :

- C'est entièrement d'accord. Evidemment. Des amis parfois dorment l'un chez l'autre !! Ehé !

Il prit la petite main de Sasuke dans la sienne et l'entraîna rapidement chez lui. Le brun habitué complètement d'être tiré de cette manière par son ami se laissa faire. Une fois chez Naruto, le petit blond lui proposa de regarder une cassette.

- J'ai pleins de trucs, c'est L'Hokage et Iruka-sensei qui me les ont données, tu veux voir quelque chose ?

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil aux cassettes et soupira :

- C'est que des dessins animés, je suis plus un bébé.

Naruto gonfla les joues et prit un air boudeur :

- Moi j'aime bien, c'est rigolo.

Sasuke craqua devant son air gamin et choisit une cassette au hasard qu'ils regardèrent. Naruto rigola tout le temps et lui s'endormit presque. A la fin de la vidéo, ils allèrent se coucher.

- Hum… J'ai qu'un lit… Alors euh… Bah t'as qu'à dormir avec moi

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était ça ou dormir par terre (pour ceux et surtout celles qui commencent à avoir pleins d'idées mal placées et peu conventionnelles je vous rappelles l'air de rien en passant qu'ils n'ont que huit ans… Alors arrêtez de baver et rangez les bassines).

Ils se mirent en pyjama, Naruto en prêta un à Sasuke et ils se couchèrent. Comme ils étaient petits il y avait assez de place dans le lit. Naruto était super content de dormir avec son copain. C'était sûrement comme ça qu'on disait à ses parents « je vais dormir chez mon copain », il soupira doucement se demandant comment ça devait être… Puis il tourna sa bouille vers Sasuke qui avait les yeux ouverts et qui regardaient le plafond. Il pouvait le voir car il ne faisait pas nuit noire.

- Dit Sasuke ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu voulais venir dormir chez moi ?

Le brun tourna son visage vers Naruto curieux. Resta quelques instant comme ça à juste l'observer puis se retourna complètement avant de dire :

- Bonne nuit Naruto.

Le blond se gratta la tête ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu… Bah peu importe, après tout c'était chouette qu'il soit là, c'était plus marrant de dormir avec quelqu'un que tout seul… C'était peut-être pour ça d'ailleurs que Sasuke avait voulu venir…

- Bonne nuit Sasuke.

En fait c'était bien pour ça, mais il y avait aussi une autre raison. Une raison plus triste et plus obscur… Sasuke quand il dormait chez lui, dormait très peu, revivant sans cesse chaque passage de la mort de ses parents, de sa famille, de son clan. Il lui semblait entendre les cris dans le vent, voir les ombres dans la nuit. C'était insupportable. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, ne l'avait jamais avoué ni rien, avant c'était ce qui lui rappelait sa vengeance, mais aujourd'hui il détestait ça… Il préférait être là dans un appartement tranquille où la personne qui y vivait était bien vivante et était sûrement un guérisseur de blessure, un magicien, sans même le savoir. Sasuke pria intérieurement pour toujours l'avoir près de lui et s'endormit, sous les ronflements de Naruto qui dormait déjà depuis quelques minutes.

Depuis Sasuke demanda chaque soir à Naruto s'il pouvait dormir chez lui. Enfin non, il lui demanda deux ou trois fois, puis ça devint une simple habitude, il le suivait jusque chez lui sans rien dire, Naruto le laissait faire. Quelques une de ses affaires les plus importantes (vêtement, brosse à dent, etc.) apparurent dans la maison, pour le reste il se débrouillait avec ce qu'avait Naruto. Ils étaient déjà inséparables, et maintenant ils ne se quittaient plus du tout. Les filles eurent un choc quand elles les virent arriver ensembles en cours, elles en eurent un pire quand en les suivant pour les espionner elles découvrirent que Sasuke squattait chez Naruto. Mais ça les deux garçons s'en fichaient totalement. C'est comme si l'existence de l'un ne pouvait plus être sans l'autre. Au bout de quelques temps, Naruto demanda quelque chose à Sasuke :

- Dit, ça ne te dérange pas de vivre chez moi, ta maison ne te manque pas ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est trop grande et trop vide.

- Ok !

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Non pas du tout, je suis content que tu sois là Sasuke.

- …

- C'est la première fois que j'ai un ami, alors je suis heureux qu'on soit toujours ensemble et qu'on se voit aussi souvent et que tu viennes chez moi. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

- …

Sasuke étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire et laissa les paroles de Naruto pénétrer son cœur.

- Bon je vais me laver moi, tu viens avec moi ?

(A nouveau (merci Shield) je précise ici qu'ils ont 8 ans)

Le brun releva les sourcils

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est rigolo de prendre un bain à plusieurs… Un jour je suis passé devant la maison d'Ino, et apparemment Sakura dormait chez elle, et la mère d'Ino les faisait prendre le bain ensemble et elles s'amusaient à s'asperger. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant.

Sasuke hésita un peu, mais Naruto le prit par la main.

- Viens en plus, j'ai pleins de jouets.

Le brun n'aimait pas trop les jouets, c'était pas son truc, il préférait s'entraîner, mais comment voulez vous refusez quelque chose à une bouille si mimi et à cette insistance, cette petite main qui vous emmène partout. Alors il se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bain. Naruto vira ses vêtements à une vitesse indescriptible, Sasuke plus gêné prit plus de temps, le blond se jeta dans le bain tout heureux, le brun s'y glissa plus doucement. Naruto ressortit du bain et alla chercher un tas de jouets cachés dans le placard, puis il les mit dans la baignoire. Ensuite il prit le bateau en plastique et commença à jouer avec.

- Ehé Sasuke regarde, le bateau il avance tranquillement et là une énorme vague.

Naruto fit une vague avec les genoux :

- Le capitaine commence à s'inquiéter, la mer est moins calme, il va peut-être y avoir de l'orage.

Sasuke le regardait s'amuser avec son bateau presque fasciné. Naruto se secoua dans tous les sens pour faire plus de vague. Puis retourna le bateau.

- Au secours nous coulons, vite préparé des barques.

Il leva la tête vers Sasuke en souriant.

- Prépare les barques, sinon ils vont tous se noyer.

Le brun ne sut pas quoi faire, parmi tout ses jouets il n'y avait pas de barques et il n'avait jamais joué comme ça…

Le blond lui lança un grand sourire, puis en lui prenant la main il y déposa un canard en plastique.

- Voici la barque géante qui va tous les sauver.

Sasuke avança doucement le canard en plastique dans l'eau sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Naruto continuait de sourire.

- Il faut que tu commentes !

- Euh… Voici la barque… Les gens montent dessus et sont sauvés.

- Ouiiiii ! Et après ?

Sasuke se sentait encore perdu. Mais doucement il avança le canard dans la baignoire. Puis une idée…

- Soudain un monstre marin arrive.

Puis avec son autre main il imita un monstre.

- Les gens se mettent une nouvelle fois à crier, mais ils vont bientôt se faire manger.

Naruto regarda son ami jouer et… Et il se sentit heureux plus que jamais. D'habitude il était tout seul à faire couler ses pauvres gens pour les sauver etc. Il était tout seul à s'amuser. C'était vraiment chouette d'avoir un ami pour s'amuser dans le bain, dorénavant il le prendrait toujours avec Sasuke, c'était décidé. Alors que Sasuke allait faire disparaître le canard plastique dans sa main, Naruto prit un petit bonhomme en plastique et attaqua sa main.

- Heureusement le super héros arrive pour les sauver de ce vilain monstre.

Sasuke prit alors un autre jouet et l'histoire continua jusqu'à ce que tous les jouets soient épuisés et les idées aussi. Ensuite ils se lavèrent rapidement, se mirent en pyjama et allèrent se coucher. Sous la couette Naruto se mit à rire tout seul.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a

- C'était génial Sasuke, génial !! Hein ?

Le brun sourit :

- Oui

- Je m'étais jamais autant amusé…

- Moi non plus.

- Merci Sasuke, tout ça c'est grâce à toi !!

Et pour le remercier à sa façon Naruto se serra contre lui.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Puis il s'endormit. Sasuke n'osa plus bouger durant quelques minutes, paralysé par toute cette tendresse, cette amitié, qui lui était donné. Et aussi parce qu'il s'était vraiment amusé dans le bain, oui vraiment. C'était la première fois. Il espéra qu'il y'en aurait d'autre et finit par s'endormir doucement lui aussi, tout en murmurant :

- Toi aussi Naruto tu es mon meilleur ami.

Les autres jours se passèrent de la même façon. L'Hokage riait devant sa boule de cristal toujours plus content pour ses deux enfants. Une semaine se passa de cette façon. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours plus proches. Ils parlaient de plus en plus, même Sasuke commençait à se montrer plus bavard et était plus ouvert. Et ça se ressentait aussi sur les autres. Déjà parce qu'il avait une fois fait l'effort de dire bonjour aux filles, qui avaient cru s'évanouir sous le choc, et il ne lançait plus des regards froids et arrogants à tour de bras. Quant à Naruto, les enfants étaient plus gentils avec lui, même si les adultes restaient méprisants. Pourtant cette amitié avait vraiment quelque chose de bon.

Ceci dit les gens de Konoha ne l'avaient toujours pas compris (ils sont juste jaloux) et détestaient toujours le gamin qui avait Kyuubi en lui. C'est pourquoi ils ne supportaient pas qu'il puisse ne serais-ce qu'être un peu heureux. Mais ils étaient patient, ils savaient bien qu'un jour le moment viendrait où il pourrait détruire le bonheur de ce sale démon renard.

Justement ce jour là, Sasuke et Naruto comme tous les soirs maintenant étaient chez le blond et discutaient.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé de ramen chez Ichikaru !!!!

- Pas envie de sortir.

- Comme tu veux, je vais en chercher deux bols, tu m'attends, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !!

- D'accord.

Le blond partit en souriant. Le brun se coucha sur le canapé en regardant la télé.

Naruto couru jusqu'à Ichikaru et commanda deux bols tout content. Puis tout fièrement il repartit vers chez lui, mais plus doucement parce qu'il portait les bols. Il ne se préoccupait pas du tout des regards méchants qu'on lui lançait, il s'impatientait de manger avec Sasuke. Soudain quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

- Fait gaffe sale gosse.

Heureusement Naruto tenait bien ses bols et ne les renversa pas. Il s'excusa puis s'apprêta à repartir. Mais l'adulte lui choppa le bras :

- Eh ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir bousculé !

- Mais…

- Tu vas devoir payer !

- Mais monsieur…

- Pas de mais !!

L'homme prit un des bols et mangea tranquillement dedans.

- Rendez le moi, c'est pour moi et Sasuke.

- Et bien, tu n'avais qu'à pas me bousculer si tu ne voulais pas avoir un prix à payer, maudit gamin.

Naruto levait sa petite main libre vers le grand monsieur en essayant de récupérer le bol, mais l'autre le finit et lui balança à la tête, il se fracassa sur son crâne et le coupa. Naruto posa sa main sur son front qui saignait.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? J'avais rien fait de mal.

- Tu oses me parler sur ce ton !!!

- …

L'adulte prit l'autre bol et ne prit pas la peine de le vider pour lui balancer aussi à la figure.

- Sale gosse, tu n'as pas le droit de vivre !!

Le blond ne répondit rien et s'enfuit en courant. Une fois chez lui, il n'osa pas aller trouver Sasuke et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le brun qui avait l'habitude qu'ils prennent maintenant leur bain ensemble trouva cela suspect, surtout que normalement Naruto était censé rapporter deux bols de ramen. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer. Il frappa à la porte :

- Naruto ?

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, tout va très bien…

- Où sont les ramen ?

- Je… J'ai fais tomber les bols, je suis maladroit, désolé.

Sasuke ne le cru pas.

- Naruto, on est ami, alors sors de là et dit moi la vérité

- Je peux pas sortir

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois avoir une tête qui fait peur

- Je m'en fiche, tu sors et tu m'expliques !

Le blond hésita, mais Sasuke insista à nouveau alors doucement il ouvrit la porte. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche devant la tête de Naruto. Du sang coulait toujours de son front et il avait encore des ramen sur lui. Il baissa la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Un adulte m'a bousculé… Et il a dit que c'était ma faute, alors il a mangé le premier bol puis l'a jeté sur moi et après il a jeté l'autre avec les ramens… Voilà.

Cette histoire énerva énormément Sasuke, il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à Naruto et qu'on lui fasse du mal comme ça. Soudain il entendit le blond sangloter, il releva doucement son visage et vit que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, à cause de moi on n'aura pas de ramen

- Dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est pas ta faute, c'est pas toi qui a balancé les bols.

- Oui mais c'est parce que les gens m'aiment pas…

- Ca non plus c'est pas ta faute, t'y est pour rien si les gens t'aiment pas.

- Peut-être que si… Sinon pourquoi ils ne m'aimeraient pas ? pourquoi ils sont méchants ? J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose d'horrible et j'ai oublié…

Sasuke choppa Naruto et le serra contre lui.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal

- Pourquoi ils me détestent alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Ils sont juste tous stupides !

- Je dois sûrement être détestable

- Non ! Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es gentil. Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal, je te protégerai, je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause d'eux.

La petite main de Naruto s'agrippa à son tee shirt. Comment les adultes pouvaient faire souffrir une personne comme Naruto ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à l'accepter ni le comprendre, peu importe la raison, le blond était si gentil, si amusant, si naïf, comment on pouvait lui faire du mal de cette façon ? S'il avait tué tout un clan, il aurait compris… Mais Naruto n'était pas comme ça…

- Merci Sasuke…

- T'inquiète pas, tant que je serai là ils ne te toucheront plus.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à cause de moi, ils vont peut-être aussi t'embêter un jour…

- Moi je m'en fiche bien de tous ces gens, s'ils veulent me détester alors qu'ils le fassent, mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'ils te fassent du mal.

Naruto pleura de plus belle dans les bras de Sasuke.

- Chut, calme toi, ça va aller. Tant pis pour les ramen, on mangera autre chose. Mais d'abord on va te soigner d'accord.

Le blond se recula d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Sasuke… j'ai tout salit ton tee shirt…

Le brun lui sourit :

- J'en ai rien à faire de mon tee shirt, ça se nettoie ou ça s'achète, un ami par contre c'est irremplaçable…

Naruto eut un petit sourire au travers de ses larmes. Et pour la première fois, c'est Sasuke qui lui prit la main pour l'entraîner. Il l'emmena jusque dans la salle de que Naruto avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il nettoya la bouille du blond et mit un pansement sur son front, puis ils prirent leurs bains, mangèrent du riz et allèrent se coucher. Naruto s'endormit quasiment tout de suite en disant une dernière fois merci à Sasuke. Le brun mit plus de temps, il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto était persécuté par les adultes du village… Et si quelqu'un devait bien connaître la réponse, c'était sûrement l'Hokage. En prenant la décision du haut de ses huit ans d'aller s'adresser au ninja le plus fort du village il s'endormit finalement.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : et voilà enfin la suite, pardon d'avoir été si longue, mais avec la fac et tout ça c'était pas toujours facile (alors je m'occupais des tribulation de raito et L qui me détend)

Enfin donc voilà, j'espère que c'était pas trop nul

Sasuke : ya pas eut de bisous, c'était nul

L'autatrice : tss ! Regardez le qui se plaint alors qu'il a dormit avec Naruto et qu'ils ont pris leur bain ensemble…


	4. Puis chacun se posa des questions

**Titre :** Quand ils étaient petits

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, la flemme de le répéter

**Résumé :** C'est quoi embrasser ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi Naruto il se fait taper par les gens ? Que de questions…

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note : **pleins de fautes à votre dispositions. Des commentaires entre parenthèses. Du chibi à s'en crever les yeux. Si vous aimez pas cette fic, les réclamations sont à faire à mon nouvel assistant : Gaara (si vous n'avez pas peur de perdre un bras ou la vie)

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Alfi-sama :** moi aussi j'aurais voulu que ça soit comme ça leur relation, ça aurait tellement été plus mignon, dommage que Kishi ait créer Naruto et Sasuke avant moi. Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter leur caractère, de là à dire que je suis la parfaite fanfikeuse… Lol c'est exagéré, je suis pas si doué !

**yuki-chan :** ouiiii trop chibit kawaii, tellement adorable !!! La suite de ces deux adorables petits trognons gosses !

**boudix :** contente de t'émouvoir éhéhé juste à travers des gosses trop chou !! Bien sûr qu'on ne peut oublier qu'ils ont 8 ans tellement ils sont adorables (mais je me méfie de certains esprits pervers :'D)

**Ishimaru oate :** je te rassure, même si je suis à la fac, je ne fais pas grand-chose non plus ! je suis une espèce de vieille glandeuse, enfin bon c'était les exams (et ça va recommencer là --) ! Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !! Que va-t-il se passer chez l'Hokage ahaha !!

**LM :** loool bave pas bave pas, ils ont que 8 ans… Mais bon c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons :'D ! Moi aussi je voudrais prendre un bain avec eux ahahaha !

**Raito :** je te souhaite de continuer à l'apprécier alors ma fic !! lool !

**Oranbou :** j'espère que le 4ème chapitre continuera à te plaire comme les trois premiers. Pour ils ne finiront pas ensembles 'regarde son script' oups… Ahahaha… Bah j'espère que ça te plaira quand même (même si j'admet que ça devient beaucoup moins chibi dans le dernier chapitre (mais peut-être que d'ici là je me serai motivé pour le réécrire qui sait…) ! Enfin donc voilààà la suite !!

**Sasuke2011 :** et maintenant les vacances sont bientôt finis, c'est triste ! Bah moi j'ai trouvé pleins de fics où ils étaient enfant, mais c'est vrai que pour la grande majorité, ils sont plus âgés…

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de cours à l'académie des ninjas ce jour là, et Sasuke laissa tout seul Naruto chez lui pour aller voir l'Hokage. Il avait inventé une excuse comme quoi il allait acheter les ramen à Ichikaru, lui-même, comme ça le blond n'aurait pas de problème. Naruto l'avait laissé faire naïvement.

Le voilà devant le bureau du troisième Hokage, il frappe, Sarutobi le fait entrer.

- Bonjour Sasuke

- Bonjour Hokage-sama

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Le petit brun s'avança avec calme et s'assit sur une chaise devant le bureau.

- Vous savez que Naruto se fait embêter par les gens du village ?

- Oui, et c'est malheureusement une chose contre laquelle je ne peux rien…

- Pourquoi ?

- Les villageois ne m'écoutent pas, ils détestent Naruto quoi que je leur dise et ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être méchant avec lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils détestent Naruto ? Il y a bien une raison non ?

- Oui, il y en a une…

- Laquelle ?

- Sasuke, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

- C'est parce que c'est quelque chose que les enfants ne doivent pas savoir ?

- Oui, je préférais que vous l'ignoriez en effet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que vous n'imitiez pas les adultes et vous ne détestiez pas Naruto.

- Je ne comprends pas, il aurait fait quelque chose de mal alors ?

- Non, pas exactement.

- Dites le moi, dites moi pourquoi alors tout le monde le déteste ainsi ?

- Je t'ai dit que…

Sasuke se releva et tapa de son petit poing sur le bureau, du haut de ses huit ans il tenait tête au troisième Hokage.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir ! Je veux comprendre ! Naruto est la personne la plus gentille de tout Konoha, et pourtant les gens le détestent…

- Sasuke, penses-tu que Naruto restera ton ami si tu sais la vérité ?

- Oui

- Peu importe la vérité ? Même si je te disais par exemple qu'il avait tué toute une famille ?

Le brun se pinça les lèvres, il comprenait très bien que l'Hokage prenait l'exemple d'Itachi. Cependant il revit le sourire du blond, puis ses larmes… Sa gentillesse…

- Naruto ne ferait jamais ça, alors oui.

L'Hokage sourit tendrement, il était sûr que Sasuke avait placé toute sa confiance dans le blond, même s'il s'était sûrement juré de ne plus jamais le faire, Naruto avait réussit à faire pencher son cœur du bon côté.

- Alors est-ce vraiment important de savoir ?

- …

- Quoi qu'il ait fait, quel que soit la raison, il sera ton ami, alors peu importe la vérité, tu ne crois pas ?

- …

- Surtout que même lui en ignore la cause. La vérité n'est pas si importante de toute façon. Les gens resteront méchants avec lui, même si toi ou lui apprenez pourquoi. Tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant c'est rester son ami et le protéger. Un jour les gens comprendront sûrement…

Sasuke resta debout quelques instant sans rien dire, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'Hokage. Puis il lui dit juste au revoir avant de se retourner et de partir. Très bien. Il protégerait Naruto, il le protégerait même dans l'ignorance. Il serait comme son garde du corps même, s'il le fallait, et le premier qui oserait à nouveau toucher ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu du blond il n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui. Il passa à Ichikaru acheter deux bols de ramen puis rentra. Le blond lui sauta à moitié dessus :

- Sasuke, je m'inquiétais, tu ne revenais plus J'ai eut peur qu'un villageois t'ais attaqué parce que tu traînes avec moi. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient aussi se mettre à te détester à cause de moi.

Le brun lui donna son bol.

- Je me fiche qu'ils me détestent. Mange.

Naruto ne se le fit pas prier deux fois et engloutit son bol, oubliant totalement que Sasuke avait quand même mit pas mal de temps à aller chez Ichikaru. Après avoir manger, Naruto demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire cet après midi ?

- Tu veux t'entraîner ?

Le blondinet sautilla de joie et d'impatience :

- Ouaiiiis !

Sasuke et Naruto sortirent alors pour allez sur le terrain d'entraînement. Naruto réussit à planter tous ses shurinken parallèlement.

- T'as vu ça ? Maintenant j'y arrive

- Oui

- C'est grâce à toi, merci !

- Bon maintenant tu vas apprendre de beaucoup plus loin et sur une cible plus petite.

Sasuke pointa un tronc plus petit et fit reculer Naruto.

- Hein ? Mais ça va pas ? C'est impossible…

Pour prouver le contraire, le brun se mit à côté de lui et lança tous ses shurinken qui atterrirent dans le tronc et qui se plantèrent en une ligne parfaite.

- Tu vois que c'est possible.

Naruto rigola bêtement :

- T'es vraiment trop doué…

Sasuke sourit fièrement. Puis il alla récupérer ses shurinken.

- Tu fais comme je t'ai appris, sauf que tu lances plus fort et plus précisément encore.

Naruto acquiesça et lança tous ses shurinken loupant le tronc en toute beauté. Mais il persévéra jusqu'en fin d'après midi sous l'aide et les conseils de Sasuke. Et réussit finalement à en planter un ou deux. Quand ils furent fatigués ils rentrèrent et le brun cuisina pour Naruto qui avait mal partout. Ils mangèrent tous les deux. Puis allèrent se laver, Naruto qui était fatigué ne s'amusa pas autant que d'habitude, puis ils se couchèrent et le blond s'endormit la tête touchant à peine l'oreiller. Sasuke le regarda qui dormait paisiblement et s'approcha doucement pour se blottir tout contre lui. Il s'endormit facilement.

Le lendemain ils allèrent à l'académie puis s'assirent comme d'habitude l'un à côté de l'autre. Les filles s'agglutinèrent toute autour du brun avant qu'Iruka-sensei arrive.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun.

- Bonjour, dit juste le brun

- Bonjour les filles, lança gaiement Naruto.

Une petite aux cheveux roses du nom de Sakura lança :

- Toi on ne t'a pas parlé.

Ce qui lui valu d'être fusillé méchamment du regard par Sasuke, si froidement d'ailleurs qu'elle eut un geste de recul. Naruto sentant le malaise posa doucement sa main sur celle de Sasuke et le brun se calma instantanément. Les filles grincèrent des dents à ce simple geste mais ne firent aucune remarque. Elles ne voulaient pas énerver Sasuke. Elles allèrent toutes s'asseoir car Iruka arriva et les cours commencèrent. La journée se passa sans encombre. Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînèrent un peu le soir avant d'aller manger à Ichikaru. Naruto mangeait tranquillement quand il sentit quelque chose à ses pieds il se baissa et aperçu un petit chat. Naruto sourit à pleines dents et projeta de le caresser mais le chat s'enfuit. Le blond finit rapidement son bol de ramen bien décidé à retrouver ce petit chat. Il ne regarda pas si Sasuke le suivait ou pas, il couru à la poursuite du chaton. En l'occurrence le brun n'avait pas remarqué, occupé à lancer un regard noir à une personne à la table à côté qui observait Naruto méchamment. Quand il se retourna pour voir ce que faisait le blond pour être tout à coup aussi silencieux et qu'il ne le vit plus, une boule d'inquiétude se forma dans son ventre.

Naruto, lui, avait rattrapé le petit chat et s'approchait doucement :

- Viens… Je vais pas te faire de mal.

Prudemment le chaton s'avança et Naruto posa lentement sa main sur sa tête et le caressa.

Sasuke courrait partout à la recherche du blond, où avait-il pu aller ? Il alla même jusqu'à son appartement espérant un peu que ce crétin était rentré sans lui, mais là bas aucune trace de Naruto. Son estomac se resserra encore. Il s'était juré de le protéger et voilà qu'il le perdait.

L'autre garçon, lui, jouait avec le chat, ignorant totalement le désarroi de son ami.

- Tu es mignon, tu es tout seul ? Tu as une famille ?

Le chat miaula pour que Naruto continue ses caresses au lieu de poser des questions et le blondinet se mit à rire tout en cajolant la bête.

Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, son ami devait bien être quelque part. Peut-être qu'il ne courrait aucun danger, que personne ne lui voulait de mal pour l'instant. Pourtant il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les gens encagoulés entrain de le frapper. Finalement au coin d'une rue il l'entendit parler et se dirigea vers cette direction pour le voir qui s'amusait avec un chat. Il souffla rassuré.

Naruto ne vit pas du tout que Sasuke était derrière lui et continua à caresser le petit chat. Le brun s'approcha, le chaton prit peur et s'enfuit. Naruto fit une petite moue déçue. Il se releva et vit enfin que Sasuke était là. Le brun lui cria dessus :

- Pourquoi t'es partit sans rien me dire ?

- Mais… J'ai vu ce chat et…

- Imagine qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ?

Le blond baissa la tête :

- Désolé !

Sasuke baissa le ton :

- C'est rien. Mais ne recommence plus, j'ai vraiment eut peur…

Naruto releva la tête en souriant :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui je me suis inquiété

Alors le blondinet le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Et Sasuke se sentit fondre, heureusement Naruto allait bien. Ils rentrèrent chez le blond.

Il arrivait parfois que Naruto aille se balader sans lui surtout pour aller à Ichikaru, jurant au brun de faire attention et qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, et que donc qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir. Chaque fois Sasuke se faisait un sang d'encre espérant que rien n'arriverait, et chaque fois le blond revenait en un seul morceau et un sourire de dix kilomètres, avec en général deux bols de ramen. Naruto, donc ce jour là sortit. Alors qu'il avançait jusqu'à Ichikaru, il croisa à nouveau le petit chat. Tout content de le revoir il alla une nouvelle fois le caresser. Il se trouvait sous la fenêtre d'une maison et cajolait le chaton. Pas trop longtemps, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke s'inquiète, quand il se releva il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre sans y penser, il y vit deux personnes entrain de s'embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un couple s'embrasser sur la bouche (ne pas oublier qu'il a pas eut de parents). Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce geste, il se dit qu'il demanderait à Iruka-sensei, après tout c'était un professeur il devait bien savoir ça. Alors qu'il achetait deux bols de ramen à Ichikaru il rencontra Sakura et Ino qui parlaient en mangeant à une table.

- Mais si je te dis, quand on embrasse quelqu'un sur la bouche c'est qu'on l'aime…

Naruto tilta en entendant cette phrase, en tout cas il n'avait plus besoin d'Iruka.

- Alors j'embrasserai Sasuke

- Non moi…

Le blond n'écoutait plus prenant les deux bols que lui tendait le vendeur. Il rentra pensif chez lui. Quand on embrasse quelqu'un sur la bouche, c'est qu'on l'aime… Donc quand on aime quelqu'un on l'embrasse sur la bouche…

Lui, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait Sasuke. (Je pense qu'il aime comme les gosses aiment… Quand on est petit on fait pas trop la différence entre aimer comme amoureux et aimer autrement, enfin tout ça pour dire que la façon dont il pense aimer Sasuke est tout à fait innocente.)

Alors est ce que…

Il poussa la porte.

- Je suis rentrée

Sasuke vint à ses devants, content de le voir bien en vie, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et mangèrent. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'avait dit Sakura et scrutait le visage du brun tout en dévorant ses ramen. Sasuke sentant son regard insistant releva les yeux vers lui :

- Quoi ?

- Rien

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça alors ?

- Pour rien…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas s'en occuper, le blond continua à regarder le brun du coin de l'œil. Il y pensa toute la journée, il y pensa même en regardant la télé, en prenant son bain avec lui et le soir en se couchant. Sasuke qui sentait bien que Naruto n'était pas comme d'habitude, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui semblait le déranger lui demanda à nouveau ce qu'il y avait une fois couché :

- Rien, je t'assure.

- Il s'est rien passé en allant à Ichikaru ?

- Non !

- Vraiment ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, il s'est rien passé.

- Tu me le dirais sinon ?

- Oui !

- T'as intérêt

Naruto lui sourit à pleines dents. Puis ferma les yeux pour dormir.

Sasuke les garda ouverts quelques instants avant de l'imiter.

Le lendemain à l'académie, quand le blond aperçu Sakura et Ino, il repensa à ce qu'elles avaient dit. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Sasuke avec insistance, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et la petite blonde. Bon il allait juste leur demander. Il laissa le brun seul et s'approcha des deux filles.

- Bonjour Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.

Les filles l'ignorèrent, mais il voulait savoir.

- C'est vrai que quand on aime une personne on l'embrasse sur la bouche ?

Les deux filles qui ne rêvaient que de donner leur premier baiser à Sasuke-kun s'empressèrent de répondre :

- Evidemment, quand on aime une personne on l'embrasse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais t'es crétin, c'est pour lui montrer qu'on l'aime bien sûr.

Pour lui montrer qu'on l'aime… Il sourit :

- Ok ! Merci les filles, salut.

Alors qu'elles commençaient à se lancer sur un discours de comment elles allaient embrasser Sasuke, Naruto était déjà partit s'asseoir à côté du brun.

- Qu'est ce que tu leur voulais ?

- J'avais juste quelque chose à leur demander.

- Quoi ?

- Oh… Un truc…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il sentait que le blond lui cachait quelque chose et n'aimait pas ça du tout. Naruto de son côté avait la réponse à sa question, comme il aimait Sasuke il fallait bien qu'il lui montre, maintenant il suffisait de trouver le moment où il l'embrasserait. Pas devant tout le monde déjà, il ne savait pas encore bien ce que ça représentait, mais il était persuadé que toutes les filles le massacreraient s'il embrassait Sasuke devant elles. Et puis il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache ça, c'était son secret. Donc déjà il ne tenta rien durant la journée. Ni même pendant l'entraînement, il n'était pas sûr que le brun apprécierait d'être gêné alors qu'il essayait de lui apprendre quelque chose, pas à Ichikaru il y avait trop de monde. Alors il attendit le soir. Tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé et regardait la télévision, Naruto se dit que c'était le bon moment. Sasuke lui réfléchissait, Naruto était bizarre depuis deux jours, il voulait savoir pourquoi. Mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui raconter. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés il entendit Naruto l'appeler :

- Sasuke

Peut-être qu'enfin il allait lui dire ce qu'il se passait, alors il se retourna vers lui et ne comprit pas tout de suite que les lèvres de Naruto venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Le blond avait fermé les yeux et posé sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke quand ce dernier s'était retourné. Le brun était tellement surpris qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Naruto se recula et lui sourit, mais son ami n'eut pas la réaction qu'il pensait, lui il croyait que Sasuke lui sourirait et lui dirait quelque chose comme « tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami », un truc dans le genre. A la place il s'essuya la bouche, eut un regard froid et s'énerva :

- Ca va pas la tête ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Naruto fit une petite mine :

- Mais… Bah… Quand on aime quelqu'un on l'embrasse sur la bouche… C'est Sakura et Ino qui me l'ont expliqué. C'est comme ça que les adultes ils font. Et moi je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami, alors je voulais te le montrer…

- T'es vraiment bête, t'as rien compris.

Le blond baissa la tête.

- C'est pas les gens qui s'aiment qui s'embrassent, c'est les amoureux.

Naruto planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke :

- Mais je sais pas moi… Je t'aime. C'est quoi d'abord être amoureux ?

- Tu peux pas être amoureux de moi abruti !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les filles tombent amoureuses des garçons et les garçons des filles.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais oui, ensuite ils se marient et ils font des enfants. Un garçon peut pas tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah c'est comme ça c'est tout.

- …

- En plus t'as déjà vu toi deux garçons qui s'embrassent ? Ca n'existe pas. Tu comprends ?

- Non

Sasuke se calma un peu et entreprit de bien expliqué à Naruto, après tout il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, il voulait juste lui montrer qu'il était vraiment son ami, il s'y était juste mal prit.

- En fait tu m'aimes parce que je suis ton meilleur ami, et moi je t'aime parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais tu n'es pas amoureux, on peut pas se marier, ni faire des enfants, ni s'embrasser, parce qu'on est pas une fille et un garçon. On est ami.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Désolé… Je me suis trompé.

Sasuke lui sourit doucement :

- C'est pas grave, mais ne recommence plus.

Naruto lui renvoya son sourire puissance dix milles :

- Oui d'accord.

Le blond était content parce que Sasuke avait dit qu'il l'aimait, alors il ne voulait pas l'énerver, même s'il se demandait encore si vraiment un garçon ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon. Ils regardèrent encore un peu la télé et partirent se coucher. Ce soir là Naruto se pelotonna tout contre Sasuke et le brun le serra contre lui.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Deux meilleurs amis alors ils peuvent dormir comme nous ?

- Bien sûr va ! Prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras tout le monde le fait. C'est normal entre meilleur ami.

- D'accord… N'empêche tu sais pleins de trucs.

- C'est toi qui ne sais rien !

- Peut-être…

- Bon maintenant on dort, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Sasuke.

Naruto sourit une dernière fois avant de s'endormir tout contre Sasuke. Le brun ne tarda pas à le suivre…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : j'adoooooore la naïveté de Sasuke….

Sasuke : pff !

L'autatrice : Naruto aussi est trop adorable

Naruto : ouaip comme toujours

L'autatrice : nos gosses sont vraiment les meilleurs…


	5. Afin d'obtenir des réponses

**Titre :** Quand ils étaient petits

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, la flemme de le répéter

**Résumé :** dit Iruka c'est vrai qu'un garçon peut pas être amoureux d'un garçon ?

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note : **pleins de fautes à votre dispositions. Des commentaires entre parenthèses. Du chibi à s'en crever les yeux. Si vous aimez pas cette fic, les réclamations sont à faire à mon nouvel assistant : Gaara (si vous n'avez pas peur de perdre un bras ou la vie)

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Alfi-sama :** lool mais si des amis peuvent dormir ensemble :'D ouais enfin bon... Eux c'est différents, on est tellement habitué de les voir faire plus ensemble :'D ! Tout cas ils sont tellement mignon c'est dingue. Bref j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre

**Moko-Hime :** ouais c'est des gamins, en plus avec ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils ne comprennent vraiment rien à l'amour, quoi que Naruto a plus raison que Sasuke c'est vrai éhéhé !

**Ishimaru Tsukiyo :** depuis le temps que tu l'attends mddrrrr « allez je la met demain… ou après demain » : la voilàààà la suite ! en tout cas moi je me gène pas pour prendre dans mes bras Sasuke et Naruto, sont troooop adorables éhé !

**nyi-san :** merci ééhéhéhéhéhé ! et donc voilà la suite uhuhu !!

* * *

Le lendemain du baiser volé, Naruto ne cessait d'y penser. Lui, avait bien aimé embrasser Sasuke. Peu importe ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait trouvé ça marrant et puis peut-être aussi réconfortant. Pourquoi deux garçons ne pouvaient-ils pas tomber amoureux d'abord ? Il irait demander à Iruka-sensei, il en saurait sûrement plus que son ami. Ce jour là donc il ne se concentra pas beaucoup sur ce que disait le professeur, et tapait impatiemment des doigts sur la table attendant que les cours se terminent pour aller lui parler. Sasuke le regardait faire du coin de l'œil. Son ami recommençait à se comporter bizarrement, il espéra qu'il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand enfin la journée prit fin le blond se tourna en souriant vers Sasuke :

- Désolé, je ne m'entraîne pas ce soir, je voudrais aller poser quelques questions à Iruka-sensei.

- Quelles questions ?

Le blond inventa une réponse sur le tas :

- Sur des trucs que j'ai pas compris en cours. On se retrouve chez moi, à tout à l'heure.

Et ne laissant pas le temps à Sasuke d'ajouter quelque chose il couru en direction de leur professeur. Il se planta devant lui :

- Iruka-sensei, je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose.

- Oui Naruto qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond regarda autour de lui et tous les gens encore présent dans la pièce, dont Sasuke, et murmura doucement :

- Euh… En fait je voudrais vous parlez qu'à vous…

Iruka regarda son élève puis cette façon qu'il avait de parcourir des yeux toute la pièce et comprit que ces questions ne devaient pas concerner les cours mais bien lui. Il l'invita donc à manger un bol de ramen à Ichikaru où ils pourraient parler tranquillement, ils partirent donc tous les deux. Sasuke les suivit des yeux et se décida de les suivre curieux de savoir ce que Naruto voulait vraiment demander à Iruka-sensei, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond s'intéresse aux cours.

Le professeur et son élève s'assirent à une table du restaurent de ramen et Iruka commanda deux bols puis interrogea Naruto :

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le blond avec son tact habituel lui posa la question cash :

- Pourquoi deux garçons ne peuvent-ils pas être amoureux ?

Iruka avala ses ramens de travers, s'étrangla et toussa à s'en arracher les poumons. Puis quand il eut repris consistance il répondit à la question par une autre :

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que deux garçons ne peuvent pas être amoureux ?

- Alors ils peuvent ?

- Euh… Oui ça arrive…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

- Vraiment ? C'est pas bizarre ?

- Disons que c'est plus rare qu'une fille et qu'un garçon, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est possible, et que ça n'a rien de bizarre.

Le petit blond repartit dans son bol de ramen en repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Iruka. Sasuke qui était caché sur le bord du restaurant et qui écoutait fronça les sourcils, il ne pensait pas que deux garçons pouvaient tomber amoureux, mais si Iruka-sensei le disait… Enfin cela l'embêtait quand même, il ne voulait pas que Naruto essaye à nouveau de l'embrasser juste à cause de ça. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit son professeur reprendre la conversation.

- Naruto, pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Le blond ne voulait pas lui parler du baiser.

- C'est juste Sasuke qui m'a dit que deux garçons pouvaient pas tomber amoureux, c'est tout.

- D'accord...

- Iruka-sensei… Comment on le sait quand on est amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, on doit le deviner parce qu'on se sent bien avec la personne et aussi parce qu'on veut passer sa vie avec elle, qu'on veut tout faire pour elle peut-être. Qu'on est heureux près d'elle…

Naruto assimila bien les paroles de son professeur puis les analysa. Il se sentait bien avec Sasuke, et il était heureux près de lui. S'il le pouvait, il voudrait tout faire pour lui, comme Sasuke l'avait aidé et protégé, lui il voulait pouvoir faire la même chose, il voulait pouvoir le rendre heureux. Passer sa vie avec lui… En tout cas il voulait ne jamais être séparé de lui.

Sasuke, lui, posa sa tête contre ses genoux, réfléchissant de la même façon que Naruto sur les paroles d'Iruka…

- Mais tu sais Naruto, tu ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de question, je pense que tu as bien le temps. A ton âge tu devrais plutôt t'amuser, l'amour viendra bien assez tôt.

- Pourquoi ? L'amour c'est pas pour les enfants ?

- Euh…

- Parce que vous savez moi… Je crois que je suis amoureux, vraiment.

- … Tu sais… Tu devrais y réfléchir, tu n'as que huit ans après tout.

- Mais vous avez dit qu'être amoureux c'est être heureux avec la personne et vouloir toujours être avec… Alors dans ce cas… Je suis amoureux.

Iruka déglutit, dans quoi était-il entrain de s'embarquer, il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

- Mais Naruto, c'est un sentiment bien plus complexe, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

- C'est pas grave si je comprends pas bien… Je suis amoureux, maintenant je le sais.

- …

- Oui ! Je suis amoureux de Sasuke.

Iruka s'étrangla à nouveau avec ses ramen, pendant que Sasuke qui avait entendu se releva rapidement et se mit à courir.

Naruto avait bien dit qu'il était amoureux de lui. Alors qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Du haut de ses huit ans, il trouvait ça bien trop compliqué pour lui. Ok ! D'accord il se sentait bien avec Naruto, il était heureux avec lui, c'était vrai il voulait tout faire pour lui et le protéger tout le temps, si possible rester avec lui pour toujours. Mais… Il avait peur du mot amoureux. C'était censé être bien plus fort que l'amitié, comment savoir si vraiment on pouvait déduire de ça qu'il était amoureux. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Le blond était son meilleur ami, uniquement ça. Il n'avait pas la même innocence que Naruto, il était moins naïf, il ne voyait pas l'amour comme quelque chose de merveilleux. C'était une attache beaucoup trop forte, déjà qu'il avait accepté son amitié alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire confiance en personne, mais il ne pourrait pas accepter son amour.

Il rentra à toute vitesse dans l'appartement de Naruto et se jeta sur le canapé où il reprit son souffle.

Après avoir échappé à une mort certaine, Iruka réussit à articuler :

- Euh… Naruto, tu ne devrais pas t'avancer comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- On peut pas dire ça à la légère…

- Pourtant c'est vrai de vrai ! Dit Naruto en prenant un air convaincu.

- Admettons… Est-ce que tu penses que lui il est amoureux de toi ?

Naruto baissa la tête dans son bol de ramen vide depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Non, il ne l'est pas. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu triste.

Le blond le savait, Sasuke n'aurait pas réagit comme ça la veille s'il l'était. Même s'il pensait que seuls les filles et les garçons pouvaient réellement tomber amoureux, il aurait pu s'en fiche et passer outre. Il aurait pu juste être heureux d'être embrassé. Mais il avait vraiment fait une tête mécontente.

- Naruto ?

- …

Iruka regardait le blondinet, il semblait vraiment sérieux quand il se disait amoureux de Sasuke, c'était bizarre de l'entendre dire ça… Mais finalement c'était amusant de voir ce petit môme de huit ans affirmer son amour avec un air certain et innocent.

- Peut-être que tu devrais lui en parler pour savoir…

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste à cause de ça. Je lui dirai pas.

- D'accord fais comme tu veux.

- Merci Iruka-sensei d'avoir répondu à mes questions et aussi pour le bol de ramen. Je vais rentrer maintenant je veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Le professeur laissa le petit blond retourner chez lui et murmura pour lui-même :

- Bah alors… Si je m'attendais à ça…

- Je suis rentré, cria Naruto une fois la porte passée.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de Sasuke. Il s'avança jusque dans le salon et trouva son ami endormi sur le canapé. Il sourit et décida de le laisser dormir.

Le petit Naruto alla prendre son bain tout seul, pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il avait fait semblant d'être endormit. Il avait peur de regarder Naruto et qu'il lui dise qu'il est amoureux ou qu'il essaye de l'embrasser. (Bah s'il était resté un peu plus longtemps il saurait que Naruto compte bien ne rien lui dire). Il ferait style qu'il ne sait rien, et espérait que le blond ne tenterait rien. Il s'assit et alluma la télévision. Plusieurs minutes après son ami sortait de la salle de bain.

- Oh Sasuke t'es réveillé.

- Hum

- J'ai pris mon bain sans toi… Comme tu dormais, je voulais pas t'embêter.

- Ok.

Naruto s'assit à côté de lui.

- Oh ! Au fait j'ai été mangé des ramen avec Iruka-sensei, mais toi tu n'as rien mangé, tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?

- Non c'est bon, j'ai pas faim.

- Tu es sûr ?

Sasuke prit un ton agacé :

- Oui, c'est bon.

La petite tête blonde eut un air un peu triste, il voulait juste être gentil.

- Euh… J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as l'air énervé, alors je me dis que peut-être tu m'en veux d'être aller manger des ramen sans toi.

- Mais non c'est bon, je m'en fiche.

- …

- Tu manges bien avec qui tu veux, c'est pas mes affaires.

- Pourtant tu as l'air fâché…

Le brun un peu énervé se leva :

- Je vais prendre mon bain.

Et laissa le petit Naruto tout seul sur le canapé.

Sasuke n'avait pas voulu être méchant, ni froid, mais il était un peu sur les nerfs s'imaginant toutes les secondes que le blond allait lui sauter dessus ou lui dire des trucs bizarres. Il n'arrivait pas à agir naturellement. Tout seul dans le bain, il se dit que c'était dommage. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié du blond pour une histoire d'amour, il aimait bien prendre des jouets et essayer de noyer des passagers ou des les sauver, d'inventer un super héros avec un canard en plastique. Même s'il s'ennuyait il prit tout son temps. Quand il retourna dans le salon, le blondinet lui sourit et lui tendit une assiette avec des onigiris.

- Je me suis dit que tu devais manger quand même un peu, alors je t'ai préparé ça.

Le brun prit l'assiette et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, puis s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Naruto et mangea doucement en silence. Silence que le blond respecta. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi son ami était énervé, mais si Sasuke voulait en parler il le ferait sûrement. Le petit brun comptait les secondes, angoissé, priant pour que Naruto ne lui parle pas de ses sentiments et n'essaient pas de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Une fois qu'il eut finit les onigiris il prétexta la fatigue et partit se coucher dans le lit de Naruto. Le blond le laissa partir et finit de regarder ce qu'il y avait à la télé avant de le rejoindre. Quand il se glissa dans le lit, Sasuke dormait déjà, il ferma à son tour les yeux et se laissa entraîner dans les bras de morphées.

Sasuke en dormant se mit à rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder. Il voyait Itachi tuer toute sa famille, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait ce cauchemar, mais au lieu de se réveiller en hurlant, il continua à déambuler dans ce rêve maudit. Il voyait Itachi chercher une autre proie, quelqu'un d'autre à tuer. C'est là qu'il aperçu le petit blond courir vers lui avec son sourire et de grands gestes en criant :

- Sasuke, Sasuke !!!

Le brun essaya de lui dire de ne pas venir, de s'enfuir, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et Naruto approchait. Itachi tourna alors la tête vers lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il avait trouvé sa future victime. Sasuke essaya de l'arrêter, se cramponnant à son bras en suppliant

- Non pas Naruto, pas lui, tout mais pas lui.

Mais son frère ne l'écouta pas et le repoussa. Il choppa le blond qui arrivait à sa hauteur et le tua en lui enfonçant un kunai dans le cœur devant Sasuke qui se mit à hurler.

- NARUTOOOOO

Il se releva en sursaut. Naruto se réveilla en entendant le hurlement. Le petit brun avait un air effrayé, limite défiguré par la peur. Le blond posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et Sasuke sursauta. Il se tourna vers lui et tout à coup rassuré de voir son ami bel et bien en vie lui sauta dans les bras et se blottit contre lui. Naruto l'entoura des ses petits bras et le serra fort.

- T'as fais un cauchemar…

Sasuke acquiesça lentement.

- C'est rien, c'était juste un cauchemar, ça va passer.

D'une voix tremblante son ami répondit :

- Je… Je vais le tuer… Comme ça il ne pourra jamais te faire de mal.

- De qui tu parles ?

- …

- Sasuke, c'est rien, t'inquiète, personne ne veut me faire de mal. T'as juste rêvé.

Mais le brun revoyait le sourire méchant de son frère, sa façon de chopper le petit Naruto, de le tuer sans pitié. Ca semblait si vrai que son cœur s'était fendu en deux.

- Naruto… Il te tuait si facilement… Et je pouvais rien faire…

- Qui ? Qui me tuait ?

- Il… Il a déjà tué tout le monde, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

- Sasuke…

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais.

Ses petites mains serraient fortement le pyjama du blond.

- Tu ne me perdras pas Sasuke… Je suis là, t'inquiète pas…

- J'avais juré de me venger, juré de ne plus jamais faire confiance en personne, j'avais juré que je le tuerais pour rétablir l'honneur de ma famille… Mais… Je veux plus… Je veux qu'il disparaisse à tout jamais et que je puisse juste être heureux…

- De quoi tu parles ? C'était ton cauchemar ?

Sasuke lâcha doucement Naruto, se recula et scruta le petit visage inquiet de son ami. Ses grands yeux bleus le regardaient interrogateurs.

- Naruto, tu ne sais pas…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi je suis seul ?

- Hein ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu le saches en fait… Les enfants ne doivent pas être au courant.

- Hummm… Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke hésita un instant. Qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de foutre ? Ok ! Il avait fait un cauchemar inquiétant, mais pourquoi est ce que cela devant l'emmener à raconter son histoire à Naruto ? Y'avait vraiment aucune raison à ça.

- Non c'est rien laisse tomber. Oublie

Il se recoucha et tourna le dos à Naruto. Ce dernier surpris par le comportement de son ami, se dit que tout était sûrement dût au cauchemar, et puis si Sasuke avait quelque chose à lui raconter il le ferait sûrement en tant voulu… Alors il s'allongea à nouveau lui aussi et scruta le plafond.

Sasuke ruminait, il avait faillit trahir un secret de sa vie, juste à cause d'un mauvais rêve et ça le foutait en rogne. Ok, il ne voulait pas que Naruto meurt, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tout lui raconter.

- Sasuke ?

- …

- Tu t'es rendormi ?

- …

Le blond devant le manque de réponse crut que c'était le cas.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais me dire ce soir… Pourquoi tu es seul ? … Je pensais que Kyuubi avait tué tes parents, comme c'est le cas pour pleins de personnes mais… Mais dans ce cas tu me l'aurais sûrement dit.

Sasuke l'écoutait, décidant de continuer de faire semblant d'être à nouveau endormit.

- Moi… Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont vraiment morts à cause de Kyuubi… Je ne sais absolument rien d'eux, personne ne m'en a jamais parlé. En plus de ça les gens du village me détestent… Tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde, alors moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre… Tu es toujours entrain de vouloir me protéger, mais je te jure que moi aussi je ferai tout pour te protéger si un jour tu as un problème…

Sasuke sourit doucement, ces paroles lui allaient droit au cœur. Naruto continua presque en murmurant, il pensait Sasuke endormit mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller :

- J'ai été voir Iruka-sensei aujourd'hui… Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'un garçon même si on était un garçon… C'est peut-être bizarre, mais je suis amoureux de toi…

Le brun serra fort le drap dans sa main.

- Enfin, je le dis parce que tu dors… Sinon… Sinon tu ne le sauras jamais…

Alors… Alors il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire. En lui-même Sasuke sentit un poids se libérer, c'était mieux ainsi, deux amis pour la vie. Et puis Naruto finirait sûrement par changer de sentiments.

Sûrement…

A suivre…

Naruto 'mode 8 ans' : alors on peut être amoureux d'un garçon même quand on est un garçon ?

L'autatrice devenant complètement gagate : OUUIIIIII 'saute sur Naruto pour lui faire un gros calin'

Sasuke 'mode 8 ans' : touche pas à mon meilleur ami toi

L'autatrice gagatisan encore plus : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH trop mimi Sasuke aussi 'le prend également contre elle et les noies tous les deux sous une tonne de calin' J'en profite, je suis pas sûr qu'ils soient aussi mignon dans le prochain chapitre.


	6. Enfin

**Titre :** Quand ils étaient petits

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, la flemme de le répéter

**Résumé :** Plus tard…

**Couple :** Sasunaru, inosaku dans le fond

**Note : **pleins de fautes à votre dispositions. Des commentaires entre parenthèses. Du chibi à s'en crever les yeux. Si vous aimez pas cette fic, les réclamations sont à faire à mon nouvel assistant : Gaara (si vous n'avez pas peur de perdre un bras ou la vie)

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Anouk :** merci ! Dans ce chapitre ils sont beaucoup moins mignons !! Désolé d'avoir été si longue pour mettre la suite !

**hanachan :** merci merci et voilà ENFIN la suite :'D mais nulle je préviens

**Alfi-sama :** la réponse à ta question sur les faire grandir dans ce dernier chapitre ! Le délais a été long désolé ! Bon ce chapitre n'est pas génial, mais j'espère quand même que tu ne seras pas trop déçu

**Ishimaru Tsukiyo :** georges … le voilà enfin ! Saute de joie ma femmari ! (Et yaura pas de kakairu)

**Staphyla :** et non ils ne sont pas aussi mignon dans ce chapitre, mais rien de sadique je te rassure ! Et naruto ne souffre pas… pas trop… enfin je crois

**Boudix :** merci frangine

**nyi-san :** ohlalala la suite s'est faite attendre ! c'est sûr qui ne serait pas chamboulé devant la bouille de naruto mode 8 ans…

hoshidu75 : ahem… une suite (et fin) enfin

**Raito :** je ne m'arrête pas (même si en ce moment un grand manque de motivation me prends) bref voilà la suite et fin de cette fic …

**Sasuke2011 :** ahaha ouais bah ils sont mieux à discuter qu'à s'entretuer c'est vrai ! Un peu moins de naïveté dans ce dernier chapitre

**Demonesslange :** ouais l'amour c'est mieux quand on est petit :'D ! Mais bon tout le monde grandit (hélas) !

* * *

Alors Naruto ne lui parla pas de ses sentiments. Et ils grandirent. Doucement toujours ensemble. Le petit blond n'essaya plus de l'embrasser, et n'aborda plus les questions sur l'amour. Mais plus ils grandissaient et plus Sasuke commençait à se poser des questions. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Naruto, il se demandait si ce dernier était toujours amoureux de lui, si même il l'avait été, n'avait-il pas confondu ses sentiments d'amitié avec de l'amour ? Après tout ils étaient justes des enfants. Mais Sasuke restait la seule personne à qui le blond se confiait vraiment… Par exemple un jour il apprit pourquoi tous les villageois le détestait, et il en parla à Sasuke, même si cette révélation pouvait lui porter préjudice. Naruto avait le Kyuubi en lui. Sasuke haussa les épaules, ça ne changeait rien pour lui, le petit blond restait son meilleur ami. Et il continuerait de le protéger avec ou sans le Kyuubi. Ils vivaient toujours ensemble, mais n'était plus tout le temps l'un avec l'autre comme avant. Souvent Naruto allait s'entraîner seul dans son coin et Sasuke flânait dans les rues, toujours des questions pleins la tête. Non Naruto ne devait plus avoir de sentiments pour lui, sinon il serait un peu plus présent, arrêterait de toujours parler de Sakura, serait un peu plus sérieux dans l'équipe. Bah oui parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe. Et tant mieux, parce que Sasuke n'aurait pas apprécié que son meilleur ami s'amuse avec quelqu'un d'autre (c'est qu'il est possessif). Bon puis différents épisodes se passent, rencontre avec Haku, où le petit brun avait bien cru mourir, et avait vu des larmes dans les yeux de Naruto, larmes qui lui avaient fait chaud au cœur. Ensuite il y eut l'examen pour devenir chuunin, et une fichu rencontre avec un serpent, qui lui avait mordu le cou et fait réagir bizarrement. Qui avait fait remonté en lui de vieux souvenirs tel que la vengeance qu'il devait accomplir. Naruto n'avait rien vu, et il demanda à Sakura de garder ça pour elle, inutile que le blond s'inquiète. Ensuite Kakashi avait scellée le sceau. Bon et puis de toute façon Sasuke ne comptait pas revoir cet Orochimachin. Il était plus préoccupé par d'autres choses, comme ce fichu Naruto qui regardait un peu trop Sakura, par exemple. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait autant ? Après tout il aurait dût être content que le blond ne soit plus amoureux de lui, c'est bien ce qu'il voulait, dès le début, ne jamais entendre parler de cette fichue histoire.

Un jour cependant quelque chose le perturba vraiment. Naruto avait accepté de partir avec un grand sennin, mais surtout il ne lui en avait rien dit. Sasuke était rentré et avait retrouvé la maison dévalisée, et plus de Naruto. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il apprit qu'Itachi était à sa recherche. Sasuke pensait que si un jour il entendait parler de son frère, il s'énerverait immédiatement et aurait des idées de meurtres. Mais à cet instant le seul sentiment qui était né en lui était celui de l'inquiétude. Il avait peur pour Naruto, et il couru comme un dingue à sa recherche, priant intérieurement pour ne pas arriver trop tard. S'il arrivait quelque chose au petit blond, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, Itachi lui avait déjà tout prix, alors qu'il laisse tranquille la seule personne qui lui restait vraiment, la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Heureusement il arriva à temps, et commença à se battre avec son frère. Non, la vengeance ne lui disait plus rien, mais il fallait qu'il protège Naruto. Il perdit, Itachi en profita pour le faire souffrir, lui faisant revivre la scène où il avait tué ses parents. Il ne se souvient plus d'après, juste qu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital et qu'il a vu Sakura… Puis Naruto. Il fallait qu'il protège Naruto, il fallait qu'il l'éloigne de lui, et qu'il s'en aille tuer Itachi avant que ce taré ne lui prenne le petit blond. C'est pour ça que ce jour là il se battu avec lui sur le toit. Il se battu contre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, et retenue du mieux qu'il put ses larmes. Sakura voulu les arrêter, ce sont les professeurs qui les séparèrent. Sasuke s'enfuit. Il s'adossa à un arbre. Il devait devenir plus fort pour tuer Itachi, pour protéger Naruto. Voilà la seule chose qui était clair dans son esprit à cet instant. Kakashi vint lui faire la morale et ça ne le toucha pas tant que ça, parce que ce qu'il lui dit, il le savait déjà… Quelque chose comme « tu dois oublier ta vengeance, tu as mieux ici ». Sasuke se fichait de sa vengeance, Sasuke voulait juste devenir fort pour défendre Naruto.

Et puis les quatre du son apparurent, et lui proposèrent de devenir fort en allant chez Orochimaru. Sasuke n'aimait pas ce serpent, mais il devait protéger le petit blond, comme il se l'était juré… C'est pour cela que ce soir là il décida de partir, de quitter le village. Sakura essaya de l'arrêter, Sakura n'était pas la personne qui aurait pût le dissuader de partir.

Quand Naruto apprit la disparition de Sasuke, il voulu partir immédiatement à sa recherche, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que le brun ne disparaisse. Donc il partit accompagné de Neji, Shikamaru, Chooji et Kiba. Finalement après des bagarres difficiles et bien des problèmes, laissant ses amis derrière lui, Naruto retrouva Sasuke. Il lui sauta dessus et lui hurla de ne pas partir.

- Ne m'en empêche pas idiot, où je vais être obligé de te mettre KO

- Bien sûr que si je vais t'en empêcher, je ne te laisserai jamais partir !!

- Mais je dois y aller, je dois devenir fort

- Mais tu es fort !

- Pas assez pour tuer Itachi…

- Alors ne le tue pas !

- Je le dois

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne le sais pas Naruto, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais seul un jour ? Et bien c'est parce qu'il a tué tout mon clan, toute ma famille…

Naruto eut un blocage. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais raconté… Et maintenant il savait… Et il comprenait aussi, un peu… Cependant…

- Te venger, ne le ramènera pas

- Je sais bien tout ça

- Alors reste ok ?

Sasuke le repoussa d'un violent coup de pied :

- Non !

Naruto se rapprocha :

- Pourquoi ?

- Assez parler, tu me laisses partir, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir !!

Alors Sasuke s'approcha pour se battre contre Naruto, espérant l'assommer sans lui faire trop de mal et pouvoir partir. Mais le combat tourna mal. Et tout ce que Sasuke réussit à faire et de faire sortir le Kyuubi.

- Laisse tombé Sasuke, tu sais ce que j'ai en moi…

Finalement le petit brun décida d'utiliser le sceau.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose de spécial maintenant. Va-t-en maintenant avant que je te fasse du mal !

- Jamais !

Et ils recommencèrent à se battre. Naruto était près à tout pour ramener Sasuke même lui casser bras et jambes s'il le fallait. Non il ne voulait pas que Sasuke parte, jamais. Il ne le supporterait pas. Même rien qu'un jour… Mais finalement le combat s'acheva, Naruto par terre et Sasuke encore debout. Le brun avait réussi à assommer le blond, il allait pouvoir partir, devenir fort, pour le protéger. Enfin il était bien atteint quand même, puisqu'il tomba à genoux, crachant du sang, et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami. Il le regarda, alors que la pluie tombait. Il le regarda… Et quatre ans de souvenirs refirent surface à son esprit. L'un d'eux se fit plus persistant, le baiser que le petit blond une fois lui avait donné, en preuve de son amitié… Et peut-être de son amour. Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Naruto, sans même y faire attention, mais avant qu'elles ne se posent sur celles de son ami, deux bras l'entourèrent et il se retrouva serrer contre Naruto, la tête du blond contre sa poitrine.

- Ne pars pas je t'en pris…

- Naruto arrête d'essayer de m'en empêcher

- Mais j'y peux rien… Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ce soir et que tu ne sois plus là… Je ne veux pas aller m'entraîner tout seul dans mon coin pour devenir plus fort si tu n'es plus là pour pouvoir t'impressionné et t'entendre me dire que j'ai bien progressé… Je ne veux pas regarder Sakura et parler d'elle alors que tu n'es même plus là et que je ne peux pas essayer de te rendre jaloux… Reste je t'en supplie… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça juste pour une histoire de vengeance…

Sasuke comprit alors la raison de l'éloignement de Naruto… Il essayait de l'impressionner, de le rendre jaloux… Bref d'attirer son attention… Sasuke sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il sentait Naruto pleurer contre lui. Mais l'image d'Itachi lui revint. L'image de ce frère tuant Naruto. Il se releva et se détacha de l'emprise du blondinet.

- Je dois partir Naruto…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi…

- Je veux rester avec toi…

- Alors pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ?

- Pour devenir assez fort pour tuer Itachi

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le tuer, on s'en fiche de cette histoire de vengeance, tu m'as moi non ? Te venger est plus important ?

- Non…

- Alors reste !!!

- Je ne peux pas Naruto, je dois devenir fort

- S'il te plaît

- Tu ne comprends pas, je dois tuer Itachi, sinon il s'en prendra à toi, je veux pouvoir te protéger.

Naruto se releva doucement, se retourna vers Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de partir pour me protéger…

- Si, tu as bien vu, je n'étais pas assez fort pour battre ce fichu Itachi…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien

- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Il est à ta recherche non ?

- Non… Ce qu'il veut c'est ce que j'ai en moi

- Ca revient au même, il pourrait te faire du mal ou te tuer pour l'avoir

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire

- Tu ne pourras pas le battre

- Bien sûr que si

- Ah ouais et comment ?

Naruto serra un peu plus fort Sasuke contre lui :

- En te protégeant à mon tour…

Le brun ne pût plus dire un mot tant sa gorge se serra à ce moment là. Naruto continua alors :

- Tu as toujours voulu me protéger Sasuke, tu m'as toujours aidé, et tu te fichais bien qu'on te déteste à cause de ça… Mais moi je n'ai jamais rien pût faire pour toi… Alors aujourd'hui laisse moi te protéger, je vais te protéger d'Orochimaru qui veut s'accaparer ton corps, je vais te protéger d'Itachi qui veut te faire souffrir encore une fois, et je te protégerai de toi-même s'il le faut si tu veux encore partir.

Naruto se recula doucement, Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, les mains du blond se posèrent sur joues et il mit son front contre le sien. Il lui souriait. Le cœur de Sasuke ne s'était jamais autant emballé qu'à ce moment là. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est ce que tout à coup il avait aussi chaud ? Pourquoi est ce que son cœur s'affolait ? Pourquoi est ce que les lèvres de son ami devenaient tout à coup tellement attirantes ? Et c'était quoi ces pensés débiles ?

- Sasuke… Ecoute moi… Si tu t'en vas, tu ne pourras pas me protéger, juste me faire du mal… Je m'étais jurer de ne jamais te le dire mais… Tu sais, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi…

Alors il l'était encore, alors les sentiments du blond étaient donc vrais ? Tout à coup le brun se sentit soulagé, comme si tous ses doutes venaient de s'envoler. Il avait été trop bête depuis le début, il le savait, il le savait tout au fond de lui que lui aussi était amoureux, mais il avait tellement peur, tellement peur de s'attacher vraiment à nouveau et de voir disparaître celui qu'il aimait, qu'il préférait croire en une simple amitié. Et puis après il avait eut peur, peur que Naruto ne l'aime plus… Alors il avait continué de se mentir sur ses sentiments… Mais tout à coup aux paroles du blond ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Et au diable Itachi, il ne pouvait plus partir maintenant… Partir et laisser la personne qu'il aimait ? C'était impossible… Doucement il passa ses mains sur la nuque de Naruto pour approcher son visage et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un rien de temps, quelques secondes.

- Je t'en devais un…

Le blond lui sourit et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke et l'embrassa un peu plus longtemps, puis les yeux à moitié fermés il murmura :

- Tu m'en dois un autre maintenant.

A nouveau Sasuke l'embrassa… Leur manège dura quelques temps, leur baiser devenant plus insistant. Chacun avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, mais ils continuaient tous les deux à s'échanger des baisers. Puis finalement le brun happa les lèvres de Naruto, entrouvrant la bouche, le laissant y insérer sa langue, un jeu s'installa entre les deux langues. Sasuke caressait doucement les cheveux de Naruto en même temps, et le blond tenait toujours ses joues. Finalement le brun poussa doucement Naruto en arrière, à moins que ça soit Naruto qui l'entraîne dans sa chute. Et allonger l'un sur l'autre ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, comme pour rattraper les quatre ans passé entre le premier et ceux là, puis ils se serrèrent juste l'un contre l'autre, pendant un temps indéfinissable. (nanan pas de lemon les gens, ils n'ont que 12 ans -- ! Pi c'est rare que j'en décrive autant (qui a dit que c'était pas assez grr)… MOUAAHAHHAHA, je me sentais motivé (comme quoi lire les rpg pervers des gens ça aide (naaaaan jsuis pas une perverse (bon un petit peu si -- )))).

Et ils rentrèrent à Konoha. Les villageois virent d'un très sale œil ce nouveau couple, ils savaient depuis le début que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ses deux garçons de toute façon (bande de salops va, ils sont pourtant si mignon, c'est quoi ces homophobes de mes deux ?). Mais Naruto et Sasuke s'en foutaient des quand dire (pi ils ont bien raison) et les laissèrent causer, de toute façon ces pauvres minables ne pouvaient plus rien contre eux. La nouvelle fût également assez mal accueillie du côté des filles, toutes les fans de Sasuke pleurnichèrent seul Hinata (se suicida, hourra) fût contente pour Naruto, bien qu'elle partit pleurer aussi toute seule dans son coin. Puis finalement les tensions se calmèrent et les filles finirent par accepter ce couple. En plus Ino et Sakura s'étaient consoler à leur manière en s'avouant enfin leur sentiment, que finalement elles n'aimaient peut-être pas tant que ça Sasuke. Du côté de Iruka et bien aucun problème, il était déjà en partit au courant. Du côté de la nouvelle Hokage, Tsunade, et bien il n'y avait pas de problème à l'horizon non plus, de toute façon il valait mieux qu'ils soient amoureux l'un de l'autre plutôt que Sasuke devienne déserteur. En gros tout le monde était content. Mais rien n'était égal face au bonheur que ressentais Sasuke et Naruto. En définitive, les choses n'avaient pas tant changer que ça, ils se baladaient juste main dans la main. En mission ils restaient sérieux, le blond continuait à s'entraîner de son côté pour impressionner son amoureux. Ils dormaient toujours ensemble, et continuèrent à prendre leur bain ensemble (bah oui c'était une habitude). Quelques fois ils s'embrassaient, ils se faisaient des câlins. Bref c'était deux gosses amoureux l'un de l'autre et sûrement pour très longtemps…

Les choses bougèrent un peu quand un jour Itachi arriva avec son copain le poisson, mais ils furent assez vite exterminés. Naruto et Sasuke finalement étaient devenu vraiment fort. On n'entendit plus parler d'Orochimaru, peut-être s'était-il fait bouffer par un de ses serpents de compagnie. Et la paix renia sur le village…

Il restait cependant une chose que Sasuke n'avait pas faite, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, pas qu'il n'en avait pas le courage, mais le brun avait toujours eut du mal avec ce genre de choses. Pourtant un jour alors qu'ils étaient sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre à mâter un truc à la télé (sûrement brokeback mountain… Bon je me calme avec ce film) Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui était hyper concentré sur le film. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le blond plus si concentré que ça se tourna vers lui :

- Que me vaut cet honneur

- T'es trop mignon, je suis amoureux de toi.

Naruto lui sourit, puis il l'entoura de ses bras :

- c'est la première fois que tu me le dis ça.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, passant lui aussi ses bras autour de son blond :

- J'espère que tu l'as bien enregistré parce que c'est peut être la dernière fois…

Le blond fit la moue :

- Méchant.

Le petit sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit, et il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres :

- Fais pas la tête, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi !

- C'était pas la dernière fois que tu le disais finalement.

- Non…

Et Naruto enleva la distance entre leurs lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis le blond se recula :

- Tu ne devrais pas dire de tel chose je pourrais m'y habituer.

Sasuke haussa des épaules et le ré embrassa. Puis il se recula lui aussi

- Tant pis, je prend le risque…

Et avec un air malicieux il ajouta :

- Je t'aime Naru-chan

Le blond explosa de rire :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasu-chan.

Fin !

L'autatrice : c'est nul, j'assume (c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à le mettre ce chapitre --). Un jour peut-être je réécrirai une fin alternative (mouais) ! Georges voilà je t'avais promis alors le voilà enfin ce dernier chapitre ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais bon… --


End file.
